PRAMUGARA (chanbaek)
by realRCS
Summary: (CHAP 8 UP) Just story about Chanyeol and Baekhyun. MATURE CONTENT/ BL/ CHANBAEK/ NC area
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Perhatian!

FF ini mengandung unsur dewasa dan hubungan sesama jenis

Homopobic silahkan langsung mundur teratur

Bahasa berantakan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo bertebaran

...

RCS

Present

...

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat, baru saja pria tinggi itu merasa bahwa penerbangan terakhirnya berakhir. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah harus kembali menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pramugara. Park Chanyeol pernah menyesali dirinya yang menjadi seorang pramugara, seharusnya ia bisa menjadi seorang musisi terkenal seperti mimpinya saat kecil. Tuntutan ekonomi dan desakan orang tua yang membuatnya berakhir menjadi seorang pramugara. Dan kini ia sudah menekuni pekerjaan itu selama 3 tahun, paling tidak ia sudah bisa membantu ibunya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang yang di tinggalkan oleh ayahnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menikmati pekerjaannya, ia sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Meskipun banyak dari beberapa pramugari jatuh hati padanya. Jelas saja banyak yang jatuh hati pada seorang Park Chanyeol, ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan bak raja belum lagi tubuhnya yang atletis dan tinggi, satu lagiia memiliki suara bariton yang seksi.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu membawakan makan untuk pelanggan" Rose mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang penyimpanan makanan.

"Tentu." ucap Chanyeol ramah sambil resenyum membuat Rose tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol yang melihat gadis di depannya tidak berkedip sama sekali dengan dengaja menyenggol bahu gadis itu lembut.

"Ayo. Jangan melamun!" sambung Chanyeol.

"Ah.. iyaa maaf." ucap Rose.

Chanyeol dan Rose pun berjalan menyusuri _first class cabin._ Chanyeol membantu untuk memberikan pesanan kepada pelanggan. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berada di kelas ini berasal dari keluarga _chaebol_ dan ia yakin bahwa mereka adalah satu keluarga dilihat dari wajah mereka yang hampir mirip.

"Permisi Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Chanyeol memberikan makanan dan minum kepada penumpang yang duduk paling depan.

"Oh ini pesanan putraku, dia duduk tepat di belakangku. Tetapi sepertinya ia sedang ke toilet, kau bisa menyimpannya di kursinya saja." ucap pria tampan yang sudah berumur setengah baya itu.

"Baiklah, maaf tuan saya melakukan kesalahan." Chanyeol membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Oia aku mau memesan wine saja." kembali pria tampan itu berkata dengan ramah.

"Baik Tuan, akan saya ambilkan." Chanyeol menyimpan pesanan makanan itu dan segera bergegas pergi untuk mengambil sebotol wine. Sedangkan Rose melanjutkan untuk memberikan pesanan makanan kepada penumpang yang lain di cabin bisnis.

Chanyeol segera mengambilkan wine pesanan pria setengah baya tadi. Ia mengambilkan wine yang memang menjadi favorit bagi para penumpang _first class_ dan bergegas untuk membawanya kepada penumpang tadi. Saat ia sedikit terburu-buru karena harus melakukan pekerjaan lain, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak salah satu penumpang yang keluar dari toilet.

"Akh.. Bagaimana sih?" Bentak lelaki yang terjatuh dilantai karena tertabrak oleh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak sengaja." Chanyeol membungkukan badan meminta maaf dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu penumpang itu berdiri. Tetapi tangannya di tepis dengan kasar oleh lelaki itu.

"Tidak mau! Akan aku adukan kau." Lelaki itu segera bangkit berdiri dan melihat _nametag_ di dada Chanyeol. Ia menyipitkan matanya "PARK CHANYEOL."

"Tunggu Tuan, sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Chanyeol mencoba memberikan penjelasan tetapi lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja dan memasuki _first class cabin._ Chanyeol memperhatikan lelaki itu _"Ah pantas saja sikapnya seperti itu ternyata dia salah satu dari keluarga chaebol juga"_ batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera merapihkan penampilannya dan segera berjalan kearah pria paruh baya yang memesan wine tadi.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." ucap Chanyeol.

"Yak! kau lagi.." Suara itu tidak asing bagi Chanyeol. Tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan fokus pada penumpang yang memesan wine tadi. Ia menuangkan wine tersebut pada gelas dan menaruh botol wine itu pada meja di depan penumpang itu duduk.

"Silahkan dinikmati Tuan." sambung Chanyeol. Ia berencana untuk undur diri dari situ sebelum satu tangan menahannya.

"Ayah, ini dia pramugara yang tadi membuatku jatuh sakit sekali ayah." Suara itu lagi. Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya pada pemilik suara itu. Ternyata benar itu adalah penumpang yang tadi, tetapi terlihat berbeda lelaki mungil di hadapnannya terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu tidak seperti tadi menyebalkan.

"Oh jadi ini?" Ucap lelaki paruh baya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, sungguh saya tidak sengaja menabrak putra anda. Tadi saya sedang terburu-buru." Chanyeol membungkuk berkali-kali.

"TIDAK ayah! jangan dengarkan dia! Pokonya kita harus melaporkan ini pada aduan maskapai." Lelaki mungil itu menyerobot.

"Sudah.. sudah.. nanti ayah yang akan urus." Pria paruh baya itu mencoba untuk menenangkan putranya. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi." kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan cabin tersebut.

...

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang sangat teledor dan tidak hati-hati, karena kejadian hari ini bisa jadi catatan kinerja baiknya tercoreng. Bocah tadi sungguh menyulitkan batinnya. Seharusnya tadi ketika Rose meminta bantuan ia menolaknya. Sehingga kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa semoga pria yang disebut ayah oleh bocah tadi tidak benar-benar melaporkannya pada layanan pengaduan maskapai.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Setelah penerbangan hari ini Chanyeol mendapat waktu libur selama dua hari, karena ia akan kembali melakukan penerbangan luar negeri di lusa nanti. Ia meraih ponselnya dan memutar sebuah lagu yang ada dalam playlistnya. Musik memang sudah menjadi bagian dari diri Chanyeo, dan mendengarkan musik adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk melepaskan penatnya. Ia berencana untuk menghabikan waktu liburnya dengan mengunjungi ibunya, tetapi sebelum itu ia harus mengisi energinya terlebih dahulu dengan tidur.

 _Chanyeol mulai memasuki alam tidurnya, ia bermimpi berada disebuah pantai menikmati sunset. Ia duduk di tepi pantai sendirian, matahari terbenam terlihat sangat indah sebelum ia mendengar sebuah teriakan._

 _"Tolooong..tolong..." Chanyeol menggerakan telinga besarnya, tunggu suara itu tidak asing di telinganya. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan tetap memandang hamparan laut yang berkilau akibat terkena sinar matahari yang tenggelam.._

 _"Seseoaraaang.. toloong.." Suara itu kembali terdengar, akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengalah ia mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia menemukan seseorang akan tenggelam disisi pantai yang lainnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera melepas bajunya dan berenang. Ia menghampiri sosok yang terlihat akan tenggelam itu. Tak lama sosok itupun menghilang dari pandangannya, Chanyeol segera berenang menyelam mencari sosok tersebut. Ia melihat sosok itu mulai tenggelam dengan sigap menarik salah satu tangan dari sosok tersebut dan membawanya ke permukaan. Chanyeol membawa sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke bibir pantai. Ia merebahkan sosok tersebut dan menatapnya lekat wajahnya tidak asing. Ternyata sosok itu adalah lelaki mungil nan menyebalkan tadi di pesawat. Tapi memang sisi malaikat Chanyeol lebih dominan saat ini akhirnya ia memberikan CPR dan napas buatan kepada lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol menekan dada lelaki mungil itu berkali-kali dan memberikan napas buatan dengan ragu. Akhirnya lelaki mungil itupun sadarkan diri tak lama kemudian ia menangis dengan sangat kencang._

 _"Hwuaaaaa... Ibuu..ayaaaahh... aku mau mati..hikss..hiksss.." lelaki mungil tersebut menggosok matanya dengan kasar._

 _"hei..hei.. Tenang kau sudah selamat." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk pundah lelaki mungil itu._

 _"Kau siapa? Apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?" mata bulan sabitnya yang masih berair terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol._

 _"Aku tadi melihatmu akan tenggelam jadi aku membawamu kesini." jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Sungguh? Terimakasiih.. hikss.. aku selamaaat.." lelaki mungil itu segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tersentak saat tubuh mungil itu memeluknya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tak beraturan, napasnya pun terasa sesak. Baru pertama kali Chanyeol merasakan hal seperti ini, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan itu. Tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat._

 _"terimakasih" bisiknya._

 _Kemudian lelaki mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke wajah Chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol dan chup, sebuah kecupan dari lelaki mungil itu mendarat di bibir Chanyeol. membuat Chanyeol merasa seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi, bibir tipis itu begitu manis batin Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun membalas kecupan itu menjadi sebuah lumatan yang menuntut, terjadi pertukaran saliva antara Chanyeol dan lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol kembali merebahkan lelaki mungil itu diatas pasir dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu menarik kakinya._

Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia membuka matanya dan benar saja disana terlihat kedua sahabatnya tengah mengikat kakinya disudut ranjang.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bentak Chanyeol sambil menarik kakinya.

"Whoa lihat siapa yang sudah bangun disini?" pria berwajah pucat itu terkekeh.

"Lihat ada yang bangun di balik celananya." sambung pria berkulit tan.

Chanyeol hanya melemparkan bantal kearah mereka berdua dan menyelimuti selangkangannya. kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa dan berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Sial ternyata Chanyeol bermimpi mengenai lelaki di pesawat tadi, seketika ia merona mengingat mimpinya tadi dan membatin _"perasaan aneh apa ini?"_

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari kedua cecunguk yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya tadi, coba saja dua cecunguk itu tidak mengganggu tidurnya pasti ia sudah mimpi yang indah bersama lelaki mungil itu. Ia melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah duduk di counter sambil memainkan ponselnya dan tertawa. Chanyeol menghampiri kedua makhluk itu diam-diam agar mereka tidak menyadari kehadiriannya. Mata bulatnya seketika melebar saat ia melihat di layar ponsel milik sahabatnya itu. Di layar itu terpampang dengan jelas video dirinya yang tadi sedang tidur dan video itu berfokus pada bagian selatannya yang mengalami ereksi. Tanpa aba-aba tangannya meraih kepala kedua sahabatnya kemudian menjambaknya dengan keras.

"Sialan kalian berdua, hapus video itu sekarang juga." Ucap Chanyeol dengan emosi.

"Tidak bisa.." ledek Sehun kemudian memasukan ponsel itu kedalam celana dalamnya.

"Yak menjijikan sekali kau." ketus Chanyeol.

"Kau bermimpi apa sih sampai ereksi begitu?" Kai mulai bersuara setelah lelah tertawa.

"DIAM kalian!" Chanyeol memilih menjauhkan diri dari mereka sebelum habis menjadi bahan ejekan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol pergi ke ruang tv dan memilih menonton tv. Sebenarnya bukan menonton tv melainkan tv yang menonton ia. Karena saat ini pikiran Chanyeol sedang melayang-layang mencari makna dari mimpinya tadi. Mengapa ia harus bermimpi berciuman dengan laki-laki? Padahal banyak diluar sana wanita cantik yang selalu menggodanya. Dan perasaan macam apa tadi yang ia rasakan di mimpi, mengapa sampai sekarang jantungnya masih berpacu dengan kencang? Lalu mengapa harus lelaki mungil itu? Siapa dia sampai Chanyeol harus memimpikannya? Memang Chanyeol akui lelaki mungil itu memiliki wajah bak wanita begitu cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan.

...

..

.

TBC or END

.

..

...

Lohaa, aku bawain story baru ini ceritanya ringan banget menurutku.

Konflik yang muncul pun tidak rumit. Lagi mikirin lanjutan story HF tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin story baru yang ceritanya lebih fluffy.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lanjut ga nih? Kasih saran dong. Terimakasih :)

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL


	2. Chapter 2

.

Lelaki mungil itu keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Ia berjalan ke dalam rumahnya dengan kesal, mata sipitnya sedikit melebar, bibir tipisnya mengerucut lucu seperti bebek. Ia mencari seseorang di dalam rumahnya, dan sosok yang ia cari ternyata sedang berdiri di counter dapur membuat makan malam.

"Ibuuu..." teriak lelaki mungil itu. Sosok yang di panggil itu itu seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik.

"Kau sudah pulang bee.. Dimana ayahmu?" tanya sosok itu.

"Ibu tidak usah mencari ayah! Ayah jahat sama bee. Bee benci sama ayah!" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Loh ada apa dengan putra kesayangan ibu? Memang apa yang ayah lakukan padamu sayang?" tanya wanita yang di panggil ibu itu.

"Tadi di pesawat aku ditabrak oleh pramugara saat keluar dari toilet, aku terpental dan terjatuh karena pramugara itu badannya besar sekali. Bokong kesayanganku ini terbentur lantai dengan keras. Sakit sekali bu rasanya, terus aku bilang sama ayah agar membuat laporan pada pengaduan maskapai. Tapi ayah berbohong, saat kami tiba ayah sama sekali tidak pergi ke pusat pengaduan maskapai malah langsung pergi kedalam mobil. Lalu ayah bilang aku hanya akan membuat masalah semakin panjang bu." Bibirnya melengkung kebawah menandakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu benar-benar kecewa.

Sang ayah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah berseri, ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah kepada putranya.

"Baekhyun!" suara sang ayah mulai terdengar. Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan sang ibu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya sang ibu.

"Seperti kata putramu tadi, yang putramu ceritakan benar adanya." jawab sang ayah.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak membuat pengaduan pada maskapai itu?" kembali sang ibu bertanya.

"Begini kalian berdua dengarkan ayah baik-baik. Ayah bukannya tidak mau mengadukan hanya saja menurut ayah pria tadi adalah pria yang baik. Ayah ingat betul setiap kali ayah naik maskapai tersebut pria itu selalu melayani penumpangnya dengan ramah, bahkan dia akan segera meminta maaf apabila melakukan kesalahan baik hanya sedikit. Jadi menurut ayah tidak ada salahnya melepaskan dia untuk kali ini." Sang ayah memberikan penjelasan dengan pelan.

"Tapi ayah, bokong baekhyun sakit! Bagaimana kalau sampai aku terluka apa ayah akan diam saja?" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah dengan argumennya.

"Saat ini kau baik-baik saja bee. Lihat bahkan tidak ada luka mungkin bokongmu hanya akan memar untuk beberapa waktu. Kau bisa meminta ibumu untuk mengobatinya. Dengar bee, ayah tidak mau membuatmu jadi anak yang manja. Kau harus bisa mulai berpikir lebih dewasa karena umurmu sudah mau 16 tahun, kau bukan lagi anak-anak. Bahkan kau sudah masuk SHS itu tandanya kau harus mulai bisa sedikit lebih dewasa." Sang ayah malah berceramah membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Ibu setuju dengan ayah." Sambung sang ibu.

"Ih ibu dan ayah sama saja. Baekhyun kesal!" Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang remaja yang bertubuh mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki, ia merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan. Latar belakang keluarganya membuat Baekhyun menjadi anak yang manja. Ia tidak pernah mau mendengar kata "tidak" dari siapapun. Bahkan sudah beberapa pengawalnya ia pecat begitu saja karena tidak mau mengikuti kemauannya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki tempramen yang cukup buruk, suasana hatinya dapat berubah dengan cepat dan drastis. Terkadang ia bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan menggemaskan, tetapi di lain waktu ia bisa menjadi anak yang super menyebalkan.

Baekhyun baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 beberapa minggu yang lalu di Eropa bersama dengan ayahnya. Karena ia sudah berusia 16 tahun, ayahnya berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan dunia bisnis. Dan hari ini mereka baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis di Cina. Byun Minho memang lebih banyak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Tiongkok. Minho memang sengaja mengajak putranya agar rekan bisnisnya bisa mengenal penerusnya kelak. Tetapi kejadian siang ini di pesawat membuat Minho berpikir bahwa Baekhyun belum siap dengan itu semua. Baekhyun masih harus mendapatkan terapi untuk memperbaiki tempramennya, karena akan berakibat fatal apabila hal itu terus berkepanjangan.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan emosi yang membara. Ayahnya selalu saja bertentangan dengan Baekhyun, padahal semua keinginan ayahnya agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi siswa teladan tidak pernah terkena masalah dan tidak sembarangan bergaul ia lakukan dan turuti. Tetapi ayahnya malah selalu menentang keinginan Baekhyun semenjak ia memasuki JHS. Baekhyun rindu ayahnya yang dulu saat ia masih kanak-kanak, ayah yang selalu menuruti keinginannya.

...

Chanyeol masih duduk termenung di depan televisi, ia baru teringat akan ucapan bocah tadi di pesawat. Seketika Chanyeol menjadi gusar, bagaimana kalau pengaduan mengenai kinerjanya tadi sudah di dengar oleh maskapai? Apakah ia akan kena sanksi berat? Karena penumpang yang tadi sering sekali melakukan penerbangan menggunakan maskapai mereka.

"Aaaargh.." Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya, membuat kedua orang yang tengah makan seketika menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" Teriak lelaki berkulit tan tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, ia masih setia menunduk sambil menjambak rambutnya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, kedua orang itu kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum mereka pergi untuk kembali bekerja sebagai pramugara. Sehun menyenggol lengan Kai agar memulai percakapan lebih dulu, tetapi Kai malah balik menyenggol lengan Sehun dengan lebih keras membuat Sehun oleng.

"Hyung, ada apa dengamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau aku mendapatkan sanksi yang berat dari maskapai?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik membuat dua orang dihadapannya bertukar pandang.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai kembali bersuara.

"Tadi ada bocah yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak dan dia meminta orang tuanya untuk melaporkan ke layanan pengaduan maskapai. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya gertakan, kau tenang saja." ucap Kai dengan santai.

"Mana bisa tenang, kau tau mereka itu _chaebol_ dan kau tau orang seperti itu biasanya tidak main-main." Chanyeol menatap kearah dua sahabatnya.

"Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada Kyungsoo, dia kan bekerja di pelayanan pengaduan. Tanyakan apakah ada laporan mengenai kinerja dirimu." otak Sehun mendadak jadi pintar.

"Ide yang bagus." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang menanyakan pada Kyungsoo." Kai langsung mengambil ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Cemburumu berlebihan hitam." Sehun mencibir.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka semua tidak pernah bisa akur tetapi mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

"Sudah, kita harus berangkat kerja." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Sana pergi, selamat bersenang-senang." Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya mengusir mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Kai, Chanyeol mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke cafe milik ibunya. Sesuai dengan rencana ia akan menghabiskan waktu liburan di tempat ibunya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan santai, menikmati pemandangan malam yang menurutnya sangat menenangkan.

Dalam waktu 40 menit Chanyeol sudah berada di depan cafe milik ibunya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di halaman depan cafe tersebut. Ia berjalan memasuki cafe dengan riang, sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Ibu.." sapa Chanyeol.

"Hai putra ibu akhirnya pulang, bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya sang ibu.

"Baik bu. Ibu sendiri bagaimana?" Chanyeol memeluk ibunya untuk melepaskan rindu.

"Ibu baik. Apa kau sedang libur?" sang Ibu mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku akan membantu ibu disini."

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengan sang Ibu, Chanyeol segera mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan seragam pegawai milik cafe ibunya. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaian jenis apapun. Beberapa pengunjung pun begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, tak jarang dari mereka mencoba untuk menggoda dan mendekati Chanyeol. Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, sekarang jam operasional cafe tersebut sudah habis. Chanyeol membantu untuk merapihkan meja dan kursi agar tertata dengan rapi seperti sedia kala.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol sudah bangun lebih awal, ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi karena pekerjaannya terkadang menuntutnya untuk bisa bangun lebih awal. Ia segera menyiapkan segala keperluan di cafe sebelum jam operasional berjalan. Chanyeol merupakan anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, ia bahkan sangat menyanyangi ibunya. Cafe pun sudah mulai beroperasional, pembeli sudah mulai berdatangan. Cafe milik ibu Chanyeol memang sudah ternama bahkan banyak sekali pelanggan yang menyukai makanan dan minuman yang dijual disana.

Ketika jam makan siang banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang, Chanyeol sampai merasa kewalahan dalam memberikan pelayanan. Beruntung ia memiliki pengalaman dari pekerjaannya sebagai pramugara yang menuntut untuk sigap dan cepat dalam melaksanakan pekerjaan. Bel pintu masuk berbunyi, terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi memasuki cafe dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Whoaa, tampan sekali oppa itu. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya ada disini." bisik salah seorang siswi tersebut.

Chanyeol berdiri dekat meja siswa-siswi tersebut menunggu untuk menulis pesanan mereka semua. Hingga satu suara mengusik telinganya.

"Haaiii kalian..." suara dari arah pintu masuk terdengar sedikit berteriak.

"Hai baek, sini.." ucap salah satu siswa di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Oppa, sebentar yaa. Nanti kami panggil lagi soalnya teman kami yang baru datang itu biasanya lama kalau menentukan makan." ucap salah satu gadis di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol pun undur diri dari meja tersebut dan kembali ke belakang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gerombolan anak sekolah itu, suara yang tadi terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Ia melihat satu per satu dari anak sekolah itu, dan sejenak ia terperanjat melihat sosok yang memiliki suara itu. Bocah itu lagi batin Chanyeol.

...

Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu. Senyuman manisnya tidak pernah luntur apabila ia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia segera menempati tempat duduk yang kosong dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Uh di luar panas sekali." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Yak! Yak! Baekhyun jangan begitu nanti ada om-om menculikmu tau rasa." ucap salah satu lelaki cantik bermata rusa.

"Lulu, jangan begitu nanti Baekhyun marah." timpal seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kalian ini berisik terus. Cepat pilih mau pesan apa! Aku sudah sangat lapar. Baekhyun jangan berlagak sok manis cepat pilih makananmu." ucap lelaki bersuara cempreng.

"Sialan kau. Baiklah sini menunya, aku mau lihat dulu." Baekhyun mencibir. Mereka berempat menunggu Baekhyun memilih makanan hampir 15 menit.

"Baek, cepat sedikit perutku sudah meraung-raung." ucap gadis cantik yang bernama Joy.

"Sebentar, aku hampir selesai memilih tinggal minumannya." Baekhyun tetap memfokuskan matanya pada buku menu.

"Ih lama sekali, kau kan cuma suka minuman yang berbau strawberry." lelaki yang tadi di panggil Lulu akhirnya kembali berbicara.

Baekhyun hanya menunjukan cengiran kudanya yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Joy pun segera mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan disana karena mereka sudah siap untuk memesan makanan. Tetapi karena saat itu cafe cukup ramai tidak ada satupun yang menghampiri, hingga ia melihat pria tinggi yang tadi menyambut mereka.

"Oppa.." teriak Joy. Chanyeol melirik, ia sebenarnya enggan datang ke meja tersebut sehingga dari tadi ia mencari kesibukan dengan mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan ke meja yang lain. Tapi apa mau di kata berhubung semua pegawai sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, Chanyeol pun akhirnya berjalan gontai menuju meja tersebut. Joy menyebutkan pesanan mereka semua dan Chanyeol hanya menuliskan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ketika Joy selesai menyebutkan pesanan Chanyeol hendak undur sampai suara bocah itu terdengar lagi di telingan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya ia bawa untuk menepuk punggung Chanyeol, agar pria di hadapannya berbalik badan. Tetapi pria tinggi di hadapannya tetap tidak mau berbalik, akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan ke depan pria tersebut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat wajah pria tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Ternyata benar itu kau. Jadi kau bekerja juga di sini juga? Apa menjadi seorang pramuga belum cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan merendahkan. Chanyeol merasa kesel mendengar ucapan bocah di hadapannya itu, tetapi ia harus bisa menahan emosinya untuk menjaga nama baik cafe milik ibunya ini. Chanyeol akhirnya membalas menatap Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum untuk meredakan emosinya. Tampan sungguh sangat tampan batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak Tuan, ini cafe milik ibu saya." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar sangat seksi. Setelah itu, ia segera berjalan menuju arah dapur untuk memasukan list pesanan bocah nakal itu beserta teman-temannya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, membuat teman-temannya merasa heran. Lelaki bersuara cempreng langsung menghampiri Baekhyun, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Baekhyun. "Yak Baekhyun!" Seketika Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Sialan kau Jongdae!" Baekhyun mendengus, dan kembali ke mejanya.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mengobrol sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Selang beberapa saat makanan mereka datang tetapi bukan Chanyeol yang mengantar makanan tersebut.

"Loh oppa yang tadi mana?" tanya Joy kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan.

"Oh maksud anda, pemilik cafe ini? Dia sudah pulang karena harus bekerja. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin di pesan lagi saya permisi." ucap waiters tersebut. Baekhyun diam-diam mendengarkan jawaban waiters itu dengan seksama.

"Pergilah." ucap Jongdae kepada waiters itu.

...

Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan kopernya untuk kembali bekerja, karena ini merupakan penerbangan luar negeri Chanyeol harus membawa lebih banyak pakaian ganti. Ia berjalan di bandara menuju pesawat tempat ia bekerja, sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa lelah setelah membantu di cafe ibunya dan sekarang harus langsung berangkat bekerja. Belum lagi ia tadi bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan yang entah mengapa membuat mood nya membaik.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun dan Kai sudah menunggunya, kebetulan untuk penerbangan kali ini jadwal shift mereka sama. Tetapi menurut Chanyeol itu bukanlah hal yang baik, apabila mereka bekerja bersama.

"Kau lama sekali?" tanya Kai.

"Oh, tadi aku membantu di cafe ibuku terlebih dahulu." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Keren hyung, andai aku bisa jadi anak yang seperti dirimu tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Sehun terkekeh tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Ada apalagi denganmu? Sepertinya ada hal yang kau pikirkan." Kai merasa heran, sikap Chanyeol masih sama seperti saat mereka terakhir bertemu.

"Yah, aku tadi bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu. Aku jadi teringat dengan masalah beberapa hari lalu. Oia bagaimana? Sudah kau tanyakan pada Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"Tenang hyung, benar kata Kai mereka itu hanya menggertak saja. Kemarin Kai sudah bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan tidak ada laporan mengenai kinerjamu." Sehun menyerobot.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku tenang. Kalau begitu ayo kita harus segera bekerja." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

Apdet apdet..

Chapter ini untuk perkenalan karakter Baekhyun..

 **Big thanks:**

 **ByuunnChan, Swaggerthansuga, Jung HaRa, milkybaek, Park Claudy, chaelinlee, hunhanshin, mamamiyeol, guest, gia, Park Baekhyun, Iruyori, Yui Hisoka**

 **TBC or END? please review :)**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chanyeol kembali bertugas di _first class cabin_ karena memiliki perilaku yang baik, sehingga ia selalu di percaya untuk melayani penumpang di _first class cabin._ Belum lagi ada beberpa apermintaan dari penumpang VIP yang merasa puas dengan pelayanan dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun di tempatkan di cabin yang lain. Sesekali mereka bertemu di tempat penyimpanan makanan dan pada akhirnya mereka akan sibuk membicarakan penumpang yang cantik.

"Hei, kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat salah satu penumpang yang sangat cantik. Aku bahkan tak yakin kalau ia manusia, ia terlihat seperti boneka." ucap Kai.

"Semua saja penumpang kau sebut cantik, hitam!" tukas Sehun sambil mendorong bahu Kai pelan.

"Yak! Aku serius kali ini, aku tidak berbohong. Wajah penumpang itu benar-benar seperti boneka. Tapi sayang dia seorang perempuan." nada suara Kai terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Memangnya kalau dia laki-laki mau kau apakan hah?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau taulah.." Kai tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Lihatlah senyuman kau itu! Aku adukan pada Kyungsoo tahu rasa kau!" cibir Sehun.

"Dasar tukang ngadu! Asal kau tahu saja meskipun begini aku tipe orang yang setia pada satu rumah. AHAHAHA" Kai tertawa dengan nyaring. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri dan menggelengkan kepala.

"DASAR MESUM!" ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kedua sahabat gilanya hanya bisa mengelus dada. inilah alasan mengapa shift bersama mereka itu bukanlah hal yang baik. mereka itu sangat senang bermain-main bahkan saat bekerja seperti ini.

"Eh Chan coba lihat perempuan itu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Dan menurutku dia tipemu." Kai mencoba untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tidak tertarik!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

"Selalu seperti itu! Kalau terus begitu kapan bisa punya pasangan hidup." Kai mencibir, dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Penerbangan kali ini cukup lama memakan waktu 13 jam dengan tujuan Korea-US. Karena cuaca yang buruk juga membuat pilot harus berhati-hati agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Chanyeol merasa khawatir, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya mengalami cuaca buruk saat penerbangan tetapi rasa takut tetap saja hinggap di benaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya berdoa minta keselamatan selama penerbangan ini tapi bukannya berdoa ia malah tertidur. Hingga Rose membangunkannya dan mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya keliling untuk melihat penumpang barangkali ada yang ingin memesan makanan.

Chanyeol menyusuri kabin sambil membawa makanan siap saji dan beberapa minuman. Beberapa penumpang lebih memesan minuman di bandingkan makanan. Hingga satu tangan menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chanyeol membungkukan badannya memberikan hormat kepada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ternyata benar kau lagi. Kkk.." suara itu lagi, suara yang tidak asing bagi Chanyeol. Membuat pria tinggi itu melirik untuk memastikan siapa yang memegang tangannya. Chanyeol terkejut melihat sosok yang saat ini tengah tersenyum seperti tanpa berdosa, padahal di awal pertemuan mereka bocah itu hampir membuat Chanyeol diadukan pada layanan aduan maskapai belum lagi ucapan bocah itu saat menjadi pelanggan di café milik ibunya. Mengapa dunia ini begitu sempit bagi Chanyeol sehingga ia harus terus bertemu dengan bocah itu? Chanyeol berusaha menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin pesan pink milk." Jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sebentar saya ambilkan pesanan anda terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari bocah tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanannya mengambilkan pesanan bocah tersebut Chanyeol terus mengeluh di dalam hati, mengapa harus bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu?

Saat Chanyeol hendak kembali membawakan pesanan bocah tadi, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat bocah tadi sedang berdiri di depan pintu rest room dengan wajah yang sangat lucu. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata membulat. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya, hingga terdengar suara yang sangat aneh dari dalam rest room. Setelah mendengar suara tersebut Chanyeol segera menarik lengan bocah tadi dan membawanya menjauh dari situ.

"Ahjussi, tadi itu apa?" Tanya bocah itu dengan polos membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ah.. itu bukan apa-apa tuan muda, silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk anda. Mari saya antar." Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak gugup saat menjawab.

"Kenapa kalau bukan apa-apa, ada suara raungan dan jeritan dari dalam bilik itu? Jangan-jangan terjadi pembunuhan di pesawat ini. Ahjussi harus segera melaporkannya, ah jangan biar aku saja yang bicara pada ayah. Biar ayah yang melaporkan." Bocah itu menggaruk pelipisnya saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Saat bocah itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya Chanyeol kembali meraih tangan bocah itu.

"Ah sakit.. Lepaskan.. Baekhyun harus melaporkan pada ayah. Baekhyun tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang. Ini kejadian yang sangat serius kalau benar itu pembunuhan." Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangannya, tetapi genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin kuat.

"Oh jadi nama anda Baekhyun. Begini tuan muda, tidak ada pembunuhan di dalam sana. Mereka hanya sedang bersenang-senang. Jadi tidak usah melapor pada ayah anda, saya jamin tidak ada hal yang berbahaya di pesawat ini." Chanyeol berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada Baekhyun.

"Masa bersenang-senang seperti itu? Memangnya bersenang-senang macam apa yang membuat menjerit dan merintih? Lagipula mengapa Ahjussi ini berani memegang tanganku?" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Ah maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak sengaja. Saya hanya tidak ingin terjadi salah paham, karena memang tidak terjadi hal seperti yang tuan muda bayangkan. Jadi mari saya antar ke tempat duduk anda." Chanyeol membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak usah!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, dan segera merebut pink milk yang sedari tadi ada di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya kembali ke ruang istirahat disana ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Ia pun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dan tentu bisa di tebak reaksi dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka tertawa tanpa henti setelah mendengar bahwa ada penumpang yang bercinta di rest room dan hal tersebut di dengar oleh penumpang yang masih di bawah umur.

"Yak! Kau bilang seperti apa reaksi bocah itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya seperti apa tadi." Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benar apalagi saat kau mengatakan wajahnya memerah dengan raut wajah yang lucu tetapi pada akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa mungkin terjadi pembunuhan. Aku membayangkan bagaimana hyung menenangkan bocah tersebut. Kalau itu aku mungkin akan aku katakan kalau itu bukan pembunuhan tetapi.." ucapan Sehun terpotong.

"Tetapi apa hah? Kalian berdua memang gila." Bentak Chanyeol.

…

Baekhyun bersama dengan ayahnya kini telah tiba di sebuah hotel, mereka akan beristirahat sebentar dan akan melakukan meeting penting bersama dengan para pemegang saham. Baekhyun tidak ingin tidur bersama dengan ayahnya, karena merasa sudah cukup dewasa. Sejak ayahnya melarang ini dan itu Baekhyun di beri nasehat oleh sang ibu agar menjadi anak yang lebih sopan ketika berada di hadapan ayahnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan segera berlari keatas kasur,ia menyelimuti dirinya sampai kepala. Terlihat garis bibirnya tertarik keatas."Ahjussi kurang ajar itu ternyata sangat tampan. Tapi di pesawat tadi ada apa ya sebenarnya? Benarkah itu bukan pembunuhan?" batin Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Senja mulai tiba, langit yang berwarna biru tadi berubah menjadi kemerahan. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang basah terlihat begitu segar. Lelaki mungil itu memilih pakaian yang hendak di gunakan untuk menghadiri rapat bersama ayahnya di koper. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa sekarang dengan setelan jas seperti ayahnya.

Byun Baekhyun kini tengah berjalan bersama dengan sang ayah Byun Minho menuju meeting room di hotel tempat mereka bermalam, mereka berdua terlihat begitu sempurna. Saat Minho membuka pintu semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Minho dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ramah dan memberikan hormat kepada para pemegang saham yang sudah berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat malam, sebelum memulai rapat ini ijinkan saya terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan putra tunggal saya Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Minho kepada para pemegang saham. Mendengar itu Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Selamat malam, perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Putra anda masih sangat muda." Sahut salah satu pemegang saham.

"Benar usianya baru berjalan 16 tahun tetapi ia akan menjadi pewaris utama saya. Sehingga sejak dini saya akan memperkenalkan bisnis kepadanya." Minho menepuk bahu putranya, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai rapat pada malam hari ini." Lanjut Minho.

Rapat berjalan kurang lebih 120 menit itupun dengan keputusan yang masih belum jelas, sehingga rapat akan di lanjutkan esok hari. Para pemegang sahampun sepakat agar rapat di lanjutkan esok karena waktu sudah terlalu larut.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar saat rapat akhirnya angkat suara.

"Ayah, mengapa kita harus memperhatikan pendapat para pemegang saham? Kan ayah yang membuat proyek ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena proyek ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa persetujuan mereka sayang. Mereka punya andil dalam proyek ini karena untuk membuat proyek ini kita membutuhkan uang, dan uang yang kan kita gunakan tentu saja ada uang mereka juga. Paham?" Minho mejelaskan dengan perlahan.

"Emm. Baekhyun paham ayah." Baekhyun tersenyum. Minho mengusap lembut rambut putranya. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan menjalar keseluruh saraf tubuhnya, sudah lama sejak ayahnya melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Baekhyun mengerti mungkin ini maksud dari perkataan ibunya bahwa menjadi anak yang baik dan patuh apalagi berbahasa santun pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang baik juga. Dan lihat sekarang ayah Baekhyun menjadi lebih ramah dan tidak memarahi Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

…

Chanyeol menikmati off day yang hanya satu hari bersama kedua sahabatnya. Karena besok mereka harus kembali terbang ke Korea. Ia berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Washington DC dan mencari beberapa souvenir yang bisa di pajang di café milik ibunya, agar terlihat lebih berkelas. Sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk chanyeol membeli beberapa souvenir di kota yang ia kunjungi. Menjadi seorang pramugara ternyata ada untungnya juga bagi Chanyeol, ia bisa pergi ke berbagai Negara terlebih gratis tempat menginap.

"Hyung, ayo kita kesana aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah toko manik-manik.

"Yak! Seperti bocah saja kau. Memang kau ingin membeli apa dan untuk siapa?" cemooh Kai.

"Untuk adik manis di suatu tempat sana.." Sehun tersipu malu.

"Menjijikan sekali kau!" cibir Kai.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menghela napas melihat kekonyolan mereka. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka tidak ada di kehidupannya pasti hidupnya sangatlah membosankan. Meski begitu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sehun memilih beberapa gantungan boneka rusa dan hiasan dinding. Chanyeol hanya memilih beberapa pajangan dan hiasan dinding. Sedangkan Kai hanya melihat-lihat saja, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membeli berbagai macam hal. Kai lebih suka mengumpulkan uangnya demi masa depannya.

Mereka bertiga berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, tetap tangan Kai yang bersih dari barang bawaan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membeli apa-apa?" Chanyeol memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya pada Kai.

"Tidak." Ucap Kai singkat.

"Hyung, biarkan dia. Uang dia mau di bawa mati jadi seperti itu." Cibir Sehun. Kai yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai.

 _Disisi lain.._

Baekhyun menguap setelah selesai rapat bersama pemegang saham. Akhirnya keputusan final sudah di sepakati oleh semua pihak. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut setelah mencoba memahami setiap perkataan yang disampaikan dalam rapat tadi.

"Ayah, kepala Baekhyun rasanya mau pecah." Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya.

"Memang kau sudah pernah mengalami pecah kepala?" Minho meledek putranya.

"Ayaaaah.." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Minho tertawa melihat tingkah putranya, ia sadar hal ini memang pasti berat untuk Baekhyun yang bahkan belum lulus senior high school.

"Kau sudah lebih baik sayang, ayah bangga padamu. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, jangan segan-segan untuk bertanya. Mengerti?" Minho mengecup pucuk kepala putranya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham

…

Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang terakhir, Chanyeol merasa lega akhirnya tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan bocah tersebut baik di pesawat maupun di café milik ibunya. Tetapi di dalam benaknya ada rasa rindu, padahal bocah tersebut memiliki kesan yang buruk bagi Chanyeol. Entahlah, mungkin ini karena mimpi yang sering ia alami semenjak bertemu dengan bocah itu.

Hampir setiap malam Chanyeol memimpikan bocah tersebut, mulai dari mimpi yang menggemaskan hingga mimpi yang membuat gerah seketika. Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada kedua sahabatnya, karena itu hanya akan menjadi bahan candaan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Woy.. Kerja yang bener!" teriak Kai tepat disebelah telinga Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mengerjap kaget.

"Sialan kau!" Chanyeol mendorong Kai dengan keras, hingga sahabatnya itu terjatuh.

"Gila.. gila.. gila.. Kau gila Chanyeol! Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun setiap bekerja, bahkan aku dan sehun harus mau satu shift denganmu agar memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Kai berdiri sambil menepuk bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengarkan sama sekali, ia tetlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Hellooo.." Kai menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, merasa tidak ada tanggapan atas ucapannya tadi. Bahkan Kai sampai menjentikan jarinya beberapa kali agar Chanyeol tersadar.

"Apa sih?" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau yang kenapa? Bahkan ucapanku tidak kau dengarkan. Kerja sana, pastikan penumpang sudah duduk di tempatnya dan menggunakan sabuk pengaman sebentar lagi pesawat akan landing." Ucap Kai ketus. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan perilaku Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan ia dengan Sehun selalu menutupi kesalahan Chanyeol saat bekerja dan berakhir mendapatkan teguran dari atasan.

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia masuk ke dalam cabin bisnis dan memberikan pemberitahuan kepada penumpang bahwa pesawat sebentar lagi akan landing, dan memastikan penumpang sudah menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Setelahnya, Chanyeol kebali duduk dan menggunakan sabuk pengaman juga.

Pesawat sudah berhasil landing dengan baik, Chanyeol mengingatkan kepada para penumpang untuk kembali mengecek barang bawaan mereka dan berhati-hati saat akan menuruni pesawat. Ia berdiri di samping pintu keluar memberikan salam dan senyuman kepada penumpang yang hendak turun.

Chanyeol dan Kai sekarang sudah kembali ke apartemen, tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol segera memasuki kamarnya. Sedangkan Kai menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan televisi. Kai mengambil beberapa camilan yang berada di tangan Sehun.

"Dasar seenaknya saja kau ini!" bentak Sehun. Tapi tidak ada pembelaan dari Kai. Lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya melanjutkan memakan camilan sambil menonton acara yang sedang Sehun lihat.

Sehun merasakan perubahan lagi pada Kai, pasti ini karena Chanyeol. Berbuat ulah apalagi kali ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun memastikan.

"Hmm.." hanya itu jawaban dari Kai.

"Jawab dengan benar, aku berbicara dengan manusia bukan dengan anjing." Cibir Sehun.

"Hun, sekali saja berhenti membuatku kesal." Kai mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Apa ini karena Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo?" Sehun melembutkan suaranya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung kesayanganmu itu! Bisa-bisanya di pesawat tadi dia mendorongku dengan keras, padahal aku hanya mengingatkan dia untuk focus bekerja." Kai menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, kau tahu kan dia memang seperti itu." Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

"Bukan begitu, seharusnya kalau dia memang ada masalah bisa di bicarakan baik-baik. Sudah hampir tiga bulan dia banyak melamun. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau alasannya?" Kai menatap Sehun berharap menemukan jawaban. Tetapi Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

…

Baekhyun telah selesai melewati masa-masa terapinya, lambat laun ia mulai bisa mengendalikan gejolak emosinya. Ia benar-benar mengalami masa sulit setelah pulang dari US nilainya menjadi turun. Ayahnya tidak henti memarahi Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi anak yang urakan di sekolah. Bahkan ia berani untuk menghina gurunya sendiri ketika ia di tegur karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik.

Dan hari ini, Baekhyun kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Ia tidak lagi di kurung di dalam rumah dan belajar sendiri di rumah.

"Baekhyuuuneee…" salah satu sahabat Baekhyun berteriak ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas.

"Luluu?" Baekhyun menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Bee, kemana aja? Kangeeen tauu.." Lelaki bermata rusa itu memeluk Baekhyun dan hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Sama aku juga kangen lu.. hikss.. hikss.. Kangen bangeet Lu.." Akhirnya mereka berdua menangis dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu. Ada yang masa bodoh tetapi juga ada yang senang karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu pemeriah di dalam kelas apalagi jika disatukan dengan Luhan.

Setelah acara kangen-kangenan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan selesai beberapa teman seperti Joy dan Jongdae menghampiri mereka berdua. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, ternyata bersama teman-teman jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding harus diam di rumah bertemu dengan psikolog dan guru privat.

Baekhyun melihat ada gantungan boneka rusa di tas Luhan. Ia memegang gantungan itu dan memencetnya "saranghae" terdengar suara yang lucu.

"Lu kok lucu. Buat aku yaa." Ucap Baekhyun. Tetapi Luhan langsung menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan.. Ini berharga buat aku." Luhan menatap gantungan boneka rusa itu kemudian memeluk tasnya.

"Wuu gitu doang, aku beli deh yaa.." bujuk Baekhyun.

"Ga mau bee.. Ini special, dan dari orang yang special." Pipi Luhan memerah saat itu juga.

"Lulu punya pacar? Kok aku gatau sih? Jahaaat!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Belum jadi pacar bee masih proses." Luhan menatap ke jendela.

Guru pelajaran sastra korea pun akhirnya masuk. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi rebut akhirnya diam. Baekhyun tidak mau kejadian di kurung di rumah terulang lagi. Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjaga sikap dan emosinya.

…

..

.

TBC or END

.

..

…

Hello gaes adakah yang menunggu?

Alurnya tiba-tiba lari tapi bakal ada kejelasan kok kenapa jadi lari gitu.

Berharap banget review dari kalian :)

So TBC or END? Terserah reader-nim

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!


	4. Chapter 4

_Baekhyun merasa sikap manisnya membuahkan hasil, selama ia mengikuti ayahnya untuk perjalanan bisnis ia menjadi selalu berusaha bertanya mengenai hal hal seputar bisnis ayahnya. Kedekatan yang selama ini ia rindukan akhirnya mulai kembali terasa. Baekhyun mulai kembali menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan dan alami pada ayahnya. Baekhyun berharap saat seperti ini akan berlanjut selamanya._ _Baekhyun pun semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan nilai-nilai sekolahnya menurun. Ia beranggapan bahwa masa depannya sudah pasti sukses karena ayahnya sudah mempercayakan bisnis keluarga kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi anggapan itu justru menjadi boomerang bagi Baekhyun. Minho bukannya menjadi semakin sayang terhadap Baekhyun, malah lebih sering memarahi Baekhyun karena tidak focus terhadap sekolahnya. Sehingga, Minho memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak Baekhyun dalam bisnisnya sebelum Baekhyun lulus sekolah._

Baekhyun dan teman-teman berencana untuk pergi mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sebelum mengerjakan tugas mereka pergi ke sebuah _café_ untuk mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahulu. Joy menyarankan untuk kembali ke _café_ terakhir mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, makanan disana enak-enak loh." Bujuk Joy.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, masih banyak _café_ yang lain." Baekhyun membuang muka sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya ada apa kau tidak mau kembali kesana Bee?" Tanya Luhan.

" _Café_ yang lain kana da mengapa kita tidak coba makanan lain dengan variasi yang berbeda." Jawab Baekhyun.

"HAHAHA.. BIGNO! Baekhyun tidak mau kesana karena takut bertemu dengan ahjussi yang waktu itu. Iya kan?" goda Jongdae.

"Oh jadi gitu.. beneran Bee?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ih bukan begitu Lulu, Jong kenapa sih fitnah mulu." Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika.

"Oke fiks, kita pergi ke _café_ itu sekarang." Ucap Joy singkat.

Teman-teman Baekhyun langsung menyeret Baekhyun untuk ikut bersama mereka. Kalau hanya berdebat perut mereka tidak akan kenyang malah hanya mebuang-buang waktu saja.

Baekhyun dengan wajah kusut memasuki _cafe_ tersebut. Ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan pria jangkung yangwaktu itu. Ia berharap pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu hari ini sedang bertugas di pesawat. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, Park Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri membelakangi kasir. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera menundukan kepalanya.

Teman-teman Baekhyun sibuk memilih makanan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Luhan yang merasakan perubahan sikap Baekhyun mencubit perut lelaki mungil itu gemas.

"Nduuuut.." cubitan Luhan semakin keras.

"Aw. Sakit Lulu!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang melengking. Semua orang yang berada disana mengalihkan pandangan kepada Baekhyun semua. Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah seketika saat Chanyeol menghampiri meja mereka.

"Maaf, apakah ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Tidak ada ahjussi, temanku hanya melebih-lebihkan saja." jawab Luhan dengan senyuman yang begitu cantik.

"Bohong ahjussi, mereka sedang menarik perhatianmu." celetuk Jongdae membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun tidak berani mengangkat kepala sama sekali.

Chanyeol yang merasakan perubahan Baekhyun pun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke meja kasir, ia tidak mau merusak suasana. Tak di pungkiri Chanyeol menunggu saat seperti ini. Sudah 5 bulan sejak ia terakhir bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sudah hampir setahun sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun yang akhirnya selalu menghiasi mimpinya.

Chanyeol ingin mengenal Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa lelaki mungil yang masih bersekolah itu begitu menarik perhatiannya? Padahal kesan pertama mereka sangat buruk. Dan sekarang lelaki mungil itu berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, berbagi oksigen yang sama. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri meja tempat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

...

Chanyeol berjalan menyesuaikan dengan langkah kaki para pelajar yang berada di depannya. Para pelajar itu menuju ke sebuah perpustakaan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana para pelajar itu sibuk dengan buku-buku mereka. Pandangannya jatuh pada lelaki mungil yang sedang memasang wajah serius. Wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik saat serius seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan sedari tadi melihat kearah samping. Mata bulan sabitnya kini tengah bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia pegang. rona merah menjalar diseluruh pipi Baekhyun.

"Bee, are you okay?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk "I'm okay, Lu."

"Tapi wajahmu merah sekali be. Kau demam?" tangan Luhan yang akan menyentuh kening Baekhyun segera ditepis oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja. Okay?" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Sesekali ia menepuk pipinya pelan agar dingin dari air meredakan panas di pipinya.

 _"mengapa ahjussi itu ada disini, apa dia mengikutiku? menyeramkan sekali. Setiap aku bertemu dengan dia pasti akan terjadi hal buruk. Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa malu?"_ Baekhyun berperang didalam batinnya hingga ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Baekhyun memundurkan badannya, ia takut sekaligus malu. Tetapi lelaki jangkung di hadapnnya terus mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"A..ahjussi mau apa?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Ah maaf kalau membuatmu takut. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja, lama kita tidak berjumpa. Kau masih mengenaliku?" Chanyeol memundurkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Mmm.. Ahjussi jangan dekat-dekat, aku tidak mau terkena masalah lagi." Baekhyun terlihat sangat risih.

"Apakah aku menyebabkan masalah untukmu?" Chanyeol menjadi penasaran.

"Lupakan! Aku mau pergi." Baekhyun hendak berlalu namun Chanyeol memegang lengannya, kemudian menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Sebentar saja.. beri aku waktu lima menit untuk membuktikan apa yang aku rasakan." ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang terus meronta akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan lelaki tinggi yang sekarang memeluknya.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun cukup tenang Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang beraroma strawberry, kemudian perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol benar-benar baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini, melakukan tindakan sejauh ini. Padahal pria mungil yang sekarang berada dengannya tidak lain hanya remaja yang pernah membuatnya dalam masalah. Entahlah Chanyeol hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya, tak henti Chanyeol menghirup aroma pria mungil itu. Baekhyun merasa sedikit terancam, ia tidak bodoh untuk memahami yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria jangkung di hadapannya. Setelah merasa pelukan pria jangkung itu melonggar Baekhyun segera melarikan diri kembali ke meja teman-temannya.

"Guys, aku pulang. Ayah sudah meneleponku dan meminta untuk segera pulang." ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kebohongan. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

"Yaah, tugas kita kan belum selesai bee?" rengek Luhan diikuti anggukan dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Sungguh, aku harus pulang. Nanti akan aku selesaikan di rumah dan aku kirimkan ke kalian. Okay. Bye!" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari teman-temannya Baekhyun segera bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas panjang. Jantungnya sejak bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi sore membuatnya muring-muring. Baekhyun meletakan tangannya diatas dadanya dan memukulnya lembut.

 _"hei bodoh, berhentilah berdenyut kencang seperti itu. Aku kesakitan! Apa kau tidak lelah berdenyut begitu cepat sejak tadi? Bahkan ahjussi kurang ngajar tadi sudah tidak berada di dekatku, tapi mengapa kau masih saja membuatku kesakitan. Aku tau ahjussi itu tampan, tapi kau tak boleh lupa dia bersikap kurang ngajar padamu. Jadi berhentilah membuatku kesakitan! Hikss. hikss.. aku mohon.. hikss.."_

Baekhyunpun akhirnya tertidur karena lelah menangis.

...

Chanyeol sejak tadi hanya duduk termenung di cabin. Beberapa konsumen pun memilih untuk tidak peduli melihat sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Hingga Sehun melintas di cabin tersebut. Sehun yang melihat sikap Chanyeol hnya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukan seseorang." tanpa sadar jawaban itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibir Chnyeol membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sehun mengorek telinganya berkali-kali berharap telinganya tidak salah mendengar.

"Hyung? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Kau merindukan seseorang?" Sehun menyerang Chanyeol dengan beberapa pertanyaan, hingga Chanyeol sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan kedua temannya itu.

"Lupakan, aku hanya asal bicara." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak berhasil membujuk seseorang.

"Hyung, ceritakan padaku. Aku janji tidak akan menertawakan atau menceritakan pada Jongin." Sehun menatap Chanyeol tulus.

"Kau yakin? Kalau sampai anak itu tau kau tanggung akibatnya." Chanyeol menanyakan kesungguhan Sehun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun itu orang yang bisa di percaya, hanya saja ia belum yakin untuk menceritakan perasaannya saat ini.

"Tentu. Percaya padaku, lagian disini kita sekarang hanya berdua tidak ada Jongin." ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan disini. Kita kebelakang agar tidak menarik perhatian penumpang." Chanyeol berdiri dan Sehun hanya membuntuti.

Chanyeol mulai menceritakan kepada Sehun tentang yang ia alami dan ia rasakan saat ini. Dia menceritakan mengenai Byun Baekhyun seorang remaja keluarga _chaebol_ yang dulu sempat membuatnya hampir terkena masalah. Chanyeol menceritakan bahwa sejak saat itu ia sering memimpikan remaja tersebut, hingga suatu waktu ia ingin membuktikan perasaannya pada remaja itu dengan memeluk remaja itu. Sehun yang mendengar cerita Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham. Hingga setelah berkali-kali nama Byun Baekhyun keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, Sehun merasa nama itu tidak asing di telinganya.

"Oke hyung, aku paham dengan yang kau rasakan. Wajar jika hal itu membuatmu sangat terganggu. Apalagi kau bukan tipe orang yang sangat mempedulikan yang di sebut dengan cinta. Tapi tunggu, kau sebut berkali-kali nama Baekhyun. Sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama itu." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda sedang berpikir.

"Kau yakin? Aku baru pertama kali menyebut nama itu padamu, bagaimana mungkin nama itu tidak asing?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun penasaran.

Sehun terdiam, tidak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir Sehun. Lelaki berkulit albino itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya ia menepuk tangannya.

"Aha, aku ingat hyung. Aku sering mendengar nama itu dari kekasihku, Luhan." Sehun juga akhirnya tidak sengaja mengungkapkan bahwa dia memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Apa? Ah kau punya kekasih? Sudah bisa aku tebak. Tunggu, bagaimana kekasihmu mengenal Baekhyun?" Chanyeol malah semakin bingung, bukan masalahnya selesai tapi semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Oke hyung, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Paham?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan siap mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. "Jadi Luhan itu adalah sahabat baik Baekhyun, mereka sudah berteman sejak masih berusia 5 tahun. Beberapa waktu lalu aku mendengar cerita dari Luhan bahwa Baekhyun sedang menjalani hukuman dari ayahnya. Luhan merengek mengatakan rindu sahabatnya itu. Dan cerita yang kau ceritakan itu sama dengan cerita yang Luhan ceitakan. Aku yakin Baekhyun yang kau maksud adalah Baekhyun sahabat Luhan. Mereka adalah orang yang sama. Aku juga sempat bertemu dengan Baekhyun dua hari lalu saat menghampiri Luhan di sekolahnya. Kalau memang Baekhyun itu orang yang sama, aku maklum jika dia membuatmu seperti ini. Baekhyun yang aku kenal memang sangat menggemaskan, dia cantik walau tak secantik Luhan." Sehun memberikan penjelasan panjang kali lebar.

"Benarkah? Sehun, aku mohon bantu aku. Tolong pertemukan aku dengan Baekhyun, sungguh sejak terakhir bertemu dengannya aku sangat yakin bahwa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama, meskipun aku belum pernah merasakannya." Chanyeol benar benar terlihat sangat antusias, wajah murungnya sudah berubah.

"Eyyy, tidak semudah itu hyung. Aku harus membujuk Luhan untuk bekerja sama dan itu tidak mudah." Sehun mengetuk dagunya.

"Ayolah, bantu aku. Akan aku bayar segala usahamu kalau kau mau membantuku." Chanyeol menunjukan wajah yang begitu memelas. Sehun melihatnya hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat. KAU HARUS BEKERJA DENGAN BENAR PARK CHANYEOL!" Sehun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa mendengar jawaban dari pria tinggi itu. Karena Sehun yakin saat ini Chanyeol sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mengejarnya.

...

Luhan menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya diatas meja. Ia sedang berpikir, haruskah ia menuruti permintaan pujaan hatinya yang sekarang tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan memasang wajah menggemaskan.

"Ayolah baby, aku yakin Chanyeol orang yang baik dan tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyunmu." bujuk Sehun.

"Kau di bayar berapa oleh ahjussi itu? Sampai memohon seperti ini padaku." Luhan menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak dibayar, aku membantunya karena ia mulai berubah setelah mengenal Baekhyun. Kerjanya menjadi tidak sebaik biasanya. Aku hanya tidak mau dia kehilangan pekerjaannya Lu." Akhirnya Sehun mengutarakan maksud aslinya membantu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan membantu bertemu. Aku tidak akan membantu agar mereka bisa dekat." Luhan pun akhirnya menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

Luhan dan Sehun mulai menyusun rencana, diawali dengan mengajak Baekhyun bertemu dengan alasan memperkenalkan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia ingat Baekhyun sempat curiga bahwa Luhan memiliki seorang kekasih.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _"Ada apa Lulu?"_

"Bee, kau sedang apa? Ayo bertemu, aku ingin memperkenalkan kau pada seseorang."

 _"Aku sedang diam saja dirumah. Bosan. Ohya? Dengan siapa? Kekasihmu yaa.. Kkk"_

"Kau akan tau nanti, kalau begitu kita bertemu di taman dekat rumahku ya."

 _"Jempuuuuutttt~"_

"Bee, rumahku dan rumahmu itu jaraknya hanya 500 meter. Biasanya kau berlari sendiri dari rumahmu kesini"

 _"iih Lulu jahaat..."_

"Cepat yaa aku tunggu, jangan lama-lama"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun Luhan segera memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

...

"Lulu..." Baekhyun berlari kecil sambil berteriak. Luhan melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun hanya melihat Luhan duduk seorang diri di bangku taman. Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh Luhan tetapi ia tidak mendapati siapapun.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Lu, siapa yang mau kau kenalkan?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Kau sempat bertanya siapa yang memberiku gantungan rusa kan? Hari ini aku ingin mengenalkan dia padamu sebelum dia pergi bekerja." Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau selama ini, ah selamat Lulu." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. Tetapi lelaki cantik yang dipeluknya memberikan kode pada seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Baby.." Suara khas milik Sehun membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun memandang lelaki berkulit putih di hadapannya, ia melihat dari atas sampai bawah. Hingga ia sadari bahwa lelaki putih itu tidak sendirian. Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya memperhatikan lelaki yang berada di samping lelaki berkulit putih itu.

"Hello, aku Sehun kekasih Luhan. Kita sempat bertemu sekali di sekolah." ucap Sehun tetapi lelaki mungil itu masih bungkam tak memperhatikan Sehun. Hingga senggolan tangan Luhan membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Ah. Iya, aku Byun Baekhyun sahabat Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, terlihat begitu manis. Chanyeol seketika memegang dadanya, ia memukulnya pelan setelah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Sehun menjadi takut Baekhyun akan pergi setelah melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Ia langsung menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun, oh ya kenalkan ini sahabatku namanya Park Chanyeol." Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk berjabatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chan..chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol gugup seketika. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dari Chanyeol.

"Aku mengenalmu Ahjussi." Baekhyun terkekeh. Sehun yang mendengar panggilan untuk Chanyeol seketika tertawa.

"Baek, aku rasa dia terlalu muda untuk kau panggil Ahjussi." Sehun mencoba untuk membuat kedekatan diantara mereka.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa? Hyung?" ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Tentu kau bisa memanggilku hyung, bahkan kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri. Ia mencoba melupakan rasa malunya karena sempat berbuat tidak menyenangkan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Chanyeol."

Akhirnya mereka berempat saling berbagi cerita untuk saling mengenal. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman, tetapi demi Luhan ia mencoba untuk bertahan. Hingga akhirnya dua lelaki tinggi itu harus pergi karena akan bekerja. Baekhyun merasa lega ketika mereka pergi. Luhan merasakan perubahan sikap Baekhyun, ia pun langsung membaea Baekhyun pulng ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun memandangi langit gelap bertabur bintang. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Dan ia tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan jantungnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun ingat perkataan Luhan "biarkan semua berjalan seperti yang hatimu kehendaki, kau tidak sakit. Kau hanya butuh waktu."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti ucapan Luhan. Ia hanya menceritakan awal pertemuan dengan Chanyeol dan apa yang ia rasakan. Tetapi jawaban Luhan hanya membuatnya semakin bingung.

...

..

.

TBC or END?

.

..

...

HELLO semua, sudah lama aku tidak muncul. Banyak sekali yang harus aku urus di RL.

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? Kalau memang ada mohon tinggalkan jejak biar aku semangat buat up terus.

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!


	5. Chapter 5

_Halo semua maaf atas keterlambatan update, pada chapter ini akan lebih membahas perjalanan cinta dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jadi bagi yang tidak berkenan bisa langsung di lewat saja. Happy reading.._

.

Chanyeol merasa senang bisa berkenalan secara resmi dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun hal itu sudah terjadi dua bula yang lalu tetapi rasanya baru terjadi kemarin. Baekhyun menunjukan sikap yang lebih ramah daripada sebelumnya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sempat bersikap kurang ngajar terhadap lelaki mungil itu. Bahkan ia juga mendapat beberapa pujian dari atasannya karena semakin menunjukan kinerja yang baik.

Tubuh atletisnya kini berada di hadapan cermin, Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia menganggap bahwa ini akan menjadi kencan pertama yang menyenangkan. Begitu sulit membujuk Baekhyun untuk mau pergi dengannya. Baekhyun terkadang mengatakan bahwa ia masih takut jika harus pergi hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dengan segala usaha dan bujukan akhirnya Baekhyun luluh.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di taman tempat mereka berkenalan, awalnya Chanyeol ingin menjemput Baekhyun ke rumah. Tetapi lelaki mungil itu menolak dengan alasan dimarahi oleh orang tuanya. Sehingga Chanyeol pun menuruti perkataan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeoll~~~" suara manja Baekhyun masuk kependengaran pria tinggi itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan hoodie kebesaran dan celana skinny jeans, yang menambah kesan menggemaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Oh.. Hai, akhirnya kau datang." Chanyeol sedikit canggung karena jantungnya tidak henti melompat di tempatnya.

"Tadinya aku tidak akan datang, tapi karena aku lelaki sejati aku menepati janjiku." ucap Baekhyun bangga, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tunggu.. Kita akan jalan kaki?" Baekhyun menolak tangan Chanyeol.

"Ikut saja. Ayo." Chanyeolpun menarik tangan Baekhyun. Ia mendengar Baekhyun menggerutu di belakangnya, sungguh amat sangat menggemaskan batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi menggunakan sepeda motor.

...

"Chanyeoll~ aku mau naik itu." Baekhyun menunjuk wahana bajak laut.

"Kau yakin? Aku bahkan tidak berani naik itu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tentu! Ah kau penakut. Tidak seru!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Tetapi bukan ia yang ketakutan malah sebaliknya. Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum lebar, kini menangis meminta turun. Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol berkali-kali minta turun.

"Kya.. Chanyeol hentikan benda ini, aku ingin turun. Hiks.. hikss.." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnua di bahu Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi juga berhenti, tahan ya." Chanyrol mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau sialan, sejak tadi hanya mengatakan sebentar lagi sebentar lagi, tapi benda ini tidak berhenti-berhenti. Aku takut, ingin pulang. hikss.." tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan karena memang wahana itu akan bergerah selama 10 menit, sedangkan ini baru 5 menit berlalu.

Setelah wahana tersebut berhenti tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, ternyata lelaki mungil itu tertidur karena menangis terus. Chanyeolpun menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya. Ia membawa Baekhyun kebawah kursi dibawah pohon.

Chanyeol mengamati pahatan indah di hadapannya, begitu bersih seperti tanpa noda. Seketika mata bulan sabit Baekhyun terbuka.

"Uuuh..."

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tidur. Aku hanya memejamkan mata karena lelah." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia tidak mau membuat Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Lalu mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku ingin es krim strawberry. Hari ini panas sekali." Sebenarnya bukan terik matahari yang membuat Baekhyun menginginkan es krim, tetapi ia merasa pipinya terlalu panas ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol begitu dekat.

"Baiklah, ayo." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju kedai es krim.

Baekhyun memakan es krim nya dengan tenang, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan setiap tingkah yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Hingga hari menjelang senja, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun terus berbicara saat Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang, ia mulai bercerita mengenai ini dan itu. Meskipun Chanyeol mendengar ceritanya samar-samar tapi ia tetap berusaha menanggapi setiap celoteh yang keluar dari lelaki mungil yang saat ini memeluk pinggangnya.

Saat Baekhyun turun di depan rumah, secara kebetulan pintu rumahnya terbuka menampilkan sosok paruh baya yang tengah melihat kearah mereka.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan nada yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku, ayah." Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasakan suasana begitu tidak nyaman.

"Maaf tuan, tadi saya mengajak Baekhyun pergi dan telat untuk mengantarnya pulang." Akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara.

"Kau siapa?" Minho menilik wajah Chanyeol. "Tunggu, bukankah kau pramugara yang sering melayaniku di pesawat?" Minho kembali bertanya.

"Ah benar, Tuan. Maaf membuat putra anda pulang terlambat." Baekhyun memutar mata malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Tak disangkan Minho malah meminta Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia malah lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya. Ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk bergabung dengan obrolan kedua pria dewasa di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun menelpon Luhan, ia menceritakan semua pengalaman yang ia rasakan hari ini. Entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat senang pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun kadang pria tinggi itu terlalu bodoh, ia selalu menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali melihat pria tinggi itu melarangnya melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi, Luhan mengatakan bahwa itu cara Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya, Chanyeol tidak sebodoh yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Luhan. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit di kamarnya, seketika bayangan wajah tampan Chanyeol muncul. Baekhyun meletakan tangannya diatas dada dan bergumam _"apakah kau sungguh tidak lelah?"_

...

Pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Chanyeol sekarang bertugas untuk penerbangan ke Eropa, seperti biasa Chanyeol selalu mendapat tugas untuk melayani penumpang di _first class cabin_. Perjalanan terasa begitu lama, Chanyeol dan Sehun bertemu di pantri mereka membahas banyak hal terlebih dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah belakangan ini. Belum lagi kekasih Jongin selalu menghubungi mereka berdua menanyakan kabar mengenai Jongin.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?" tanya Chanyeo pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, dia seolah-olah sedang menghindari kita semua. ini terjadi setelah beberapa waktu Jongin bertemu dengan wanita yang waktu itu ia ceritakan. Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Wanita? Wanita yang mana?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, ia sadar sejak Baekhyun memenuhi pikirannya. Ia jarang memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya.

"Saat kau bilang Baekhyun mengira ada pembunuhan di pesawat, Jongin sempat mengatakan bahwa ada penumpang yang sangat cantik. Kau ingat?" Sehun melihat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar matanya dan mengangguk. "Sejak saat itu Jongin kerap bertemu dengan wanita itu di pesawat, entah apa pekerjaan wanita itu. Tetapi ia sering berpergian dengan maskapai kita." Lanjut Sehun.

"Tunggu, bukankah Jongin sempat mengatakan bahwa secantik apapun wanita itu, ia akan tetap setia pada Kyungsoo?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Mereka semua tidak tahu apakah benar karena wanita itu Jongin berubah, atau memang ada hal lain yang membuatnya berubah.

Saat terjadi banyak perbincangan diantara mereka munculah Jongin dari kabin bisnis. Mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Seketika canggung menghampiri mereka bertiga. Jongin pun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Ia hanya mengambil beberapa minuman dan kembali ke kabin. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun kembali ke kabin masing masing. Penerbangan akan segera tiba di tujuan.

...

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya berkali-kali, ia sama sekali tidak fokus bekerja. Sudah hampir dua bulan sikap Jongin berubah, bahkan Jongin tidak pernah mau saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bertemu minum kopi. Kyungsoo bukan pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Ia sangat paham sikap kekasihnya tersebut, kejadian seperti ini pernah ia alami tiga tahun yang lalu saat Jongin berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita bernama Krystal. Jalinan kasih mereka sudah berjalan tujuh tahun, bohong ketika Kyungsoo menyangkal sikap Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya begitu sakit, ia ingin segera pulang. Baginya tiada hari tanpa menangis, ia tidak mengerti apakah dirinya terlalu cuek sehingga Jongin mengulang kesalahan yang sama? Meskipun ia belum memiliki bukti bahwa kekasihnya berselingkuh tapi entah bagaimana hatinya begitu yakin bahwa saat ini Jongin tengah mengkhianatinya.

"Hei.. Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Minseok

"Ah tidak hyung." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku sayang. Ada apa? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Minseok mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak hyung. Akan ada saatnya aku ceritakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Kyungsoo menatap lekat pada pria yang sudah ia anggap kakak.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang lebih cepat, biar pekerjaanmu aku yang ambil alih sebentar lagi juga pergantian shift." Minseok berusaha memahami Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan memaksa pria yang sebenarnya rapuh itu untuk bercerita. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku pulang duluan hyung, terima kasih lain kali akan aku balas." Kyungsoo mendapatkan balasan senyum tulus dari Minseok.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lunglai, dan segera merebahkan diri diatas sofa. Air mata sudah tak sanggup untuk ia bendung lagi. Kyungsoo menangis, ia menangis begitu memilukan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh, yang terlalu mencintai Jongin. Ia bahkan sudah merasakan pengkhianatan dari Jongin tetapi ia masih memafkan dan menerima Jongin. Perilaku Jongin mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian tiga tahun silam.

 _"...aku ingin kita berpisah Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan ini lagi, aku memiliki seorang wanita yang sangat mencintaiku. dan akupun mencintainya. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa untuk selalu berada disisimu. Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir dengan sikapku selama beberapa waktu kepadamu, aku berusaha menghindarimu karena aku ingin kau sadar bahwa hubungan kita tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan maju seperti pasangan lainnya."_

 _"Tapi Jongin, kau yang lebih dulu memulai hubungan ini disaat aku menolak berulang kali tetapi kau tetap memintaku untuk terus mencoba bersamamu. Mengapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Apakah perempuan itu lebih bisa membahagiakanmu daripada aku?"_

 _"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri Kyungsoo, kau bahkan tidak memberikan perhatian padaku. Aku bodoh sempat memintamu untuk mencoba melangkah bersamaku, padahal sejak awal aku tahu bahwa hubungan ini tidak baik. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu menemaniku, memperhatikanku, menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Tapi apa, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan itu darimu. Yang aku dapatkan hanya omelanmu setiap hari, kamu tidak mau begini, kamu tidak mau begitu. Jadi untuk apa mempertahankan ini semua."_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban padamu, kalau kau menganggap bahwa selama ini aku seperti itu aku mintaa maaf." Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin._

Air mata masih setia menetes di pipi Kyungsoo, begitu menyakitkan saat itu. Dan sekarang ia hanya menunggu Jongin mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

...

Bel apartemen Kyungsoo berbunyi, Kyungsoo dengan berat beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia melihat pada layar intercom siapa gerangan yang berada di luar sana. Seketika Kyungsoo memegang dadanya.

"Inikah saatnya?" batin Kyungsoo, air mata tak terasa jatuh begitu saja. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, ia menarika napas panjang dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia membuka perlahan pintu apartemennya, menampakan sosok pria berkulit tan berdiri tegap dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Lama sekali?" Jongin langsung masuk melewati Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu hanya berjalan mengikuti Jongin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sini duduk." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidak mampu menahan air matanya, ia kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan sikapku beberapa waktu ini..." belum selesai Jongin berbicara Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin dan menatap Jongin.

"Jangan katakan!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.."

"Siapa lagi? Perempuan mana lagi? lagi-lagi pernyataan yang akan Jongin dihalangi Kyungsoo. Jongin tak percaya Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebaknya, bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia seorang desainer, namanya Jennie. Aku minta maaf.."

"Sudah berapa lama?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pernyataan Jongin.

"Hampir enam bulan terakhir." Bagaikan ditikam belati, hati Kyungsoo merasakan sakit dan sesak. Ternyata benar firasatnya selama ini, ada orang lain yang kembali merebut kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau menangis, ia tidak mau menunjukan bahwa ia rapuh.

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar "Baiklah, bahagia bersamanya. Maafkan aku yang mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku yang selalu mengabaikanmu. Aku yang selalu memarahimu dan membentakmu. Kau berhak bahagia, aku tak akan menghalanginya kali ini. Pergilah, aku tidak akan menahanmu tanpa keputusan yang pasti."

Ucapan Kyungsoo bagaikan sebuah panah yang menusuk jantung Jongin, pria berkulit tan itu tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Ada sebersit perasaan kecewa karena ia kembali membuat pria baik dihadapannya tersakiti. Tapi bagaimana ia pun tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi, ia selalu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hubungan dengan Kyungsoo akan berhasil. Tetapi pada akhirnya yang ia temukan adalah jalan buntu, ia kembali merasa bimbang. Dan saat perasaan bimbang itu menghampirinya, datanglah wanita yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, terimakasih atas segala yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Lupakan aku berdirilah melangkah tinggalkan aku dan kenangan kita." Jongin berdiri tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar.

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia harus menyelesaikan rasa sakit itu hari ini juga. Esok hari ia tidak boleh menangis, ini keputusannya untuk melepaskan Jongin. Ia berharap ini adalah yang terbaik.

...

Sehun duduk termenung menunggu kekasihnya pulang dari sekolah. Ia masih tidak percaya ternyata perubahan sikap Jongin benar karena wanita itu. Chanyeol menceritakan semua pada Sehun apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Hari dimana Chanyeol ingin mengunjungi Kyungsoo ternyata adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo melepaskan Jongin dari hidupnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun sudah menunggunya di taman dekat sekolahnya. Ia berjalan dengan Baekhyun hendak membuat kaget kekasihnya yang sedang melamun.

"Dooorrr~~~" Sehun terperanjat dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ah nakal ya, berani mengagetkanku. Bagaimana kalau aku mati karena serangan jantung?" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas,

"Kau masih hidup." Baekhyun menatap sepasang kekasih dihadapannya dengan malas. "Baiklah aku pulang duluan ya~~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Baiklah mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Kemanapun akan aku turuti." Sehun tersenyum.

"Horee..." teriak Luhan.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

 _hai semuanya maafkan sekali jarang update, belum lagi kapalku kena hembusan badai kemarin. jadi sedikit terguncang._

 _maafkan kalau di chapter ini aku lebih membahas kaisoo._

 _sampai bertemu chanbaek di chapter selanjutnya.._

 _jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kawan biar akunya semangat_

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chanyeol turun dari pesawat dan segera menuju tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna, disaat sahabatnya sedang mengalami kesulitan ia tidak bisa menemani untuk menghibur sama sekali. Setelah Chanyeol mendengar semua keluh kesah Kyungsoo pada hari itu ia belum bertemu kembali dengan lelaki bermata bulat tersebut. Chanyeol sangat khawatir terhadap kesehatan Kyungsoo, ia mendengar dari rekan kerja Kyungsoo bahwa lelaki bermata bulat itu sering melewatkan jam makan dan tidak fokus saat bekerja. Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat seperti orang yang kuat dan tegar, tetapi hatinya begitu lemah apalagi berhubungan dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menatap kosong pada layar komputer dihadapannya. Chanyeol mendekat dengan perlahan, ia menempuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah.. eh.. Iya, aku baik. Kapan kau tiba?" Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunannya.

"Baru saja, ayo kita makan siang. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang." Chanyeol berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo dengan perlahan.

"Ah tidak. Kau saja, aku masih kenyang. Tadi aku sarapan cukup banyak." Kyungsoo membuat alasan. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berbohong, melihat dari raut wajah lelaki tersebut jelas tersirat rasa kecewa yang mendalam.

"Ayolah, aku hanya sendiri. Sehun sudah pulang terlebih dulu untuk menemui kekasihnya." bujuk Chanyeol.

"Sehun memiliki kekasih?" tidak disangka Kyungsoo tertarik dengan ucapan Chanyeol mengenai kekasih Sehun.

"Ya. Ayolah, nanti akan kuberi tahu seperti apa kekasih adik kesayanganmu itu." bujuk Chanyeol kembali, Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk.

Mereka pergi untuk makan siang di restoran dekat bandara. Chanyeol memilih beberapa makanan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia tidak ikut memesan sehingga Chanyeol yang berinisiatif untuk memesankan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam, ia berpikir bagaimana rasa kecewa yang kini tengah Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia tahu perubahan Jongin begitu drastis bahkan ia dan Sehun pun merasakan perubahan sikap Jongin.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kekasih Sehun?" Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara.

"Yaa.. Ia memiliki kekasih yang masih bersekolah, menurutku wajahnya lumayan. Sehun memiliki selera yang bagus." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan ucapannya.

"Benarkah? Mengapa anak nakal itu tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku?" terlihat sedikit perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ia akan bercerita saat berhasil membujuk kekasihnya untuk berkumpul bersama kita." Chanyeolpun akhirnya membongkar rencana Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya saat ini tengah membujuk Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun yakin Luhan mampu menghibur Kyungsoo.

"Ah begitu.. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Chan?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo seketika membungkam Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol terdiam, makanan yang mereka pesanpun akhirnya tiba.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu. Lalu akan ku ceritakan ceritaku." Chanyeol tersenyum. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memasukan makanan itu perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol merasa puas, bisa membujuk sahabatnya untuk makan kembali. Ia begitu khawatir saat melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin kurus.

...

Baekhyun meletakan tasnya di meja belajar, hari ini pelajaran di sekolah cukup membosankan. Ia mengingat semua tugas rumah yang diberikan hari ini. Ia berencana untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas itu setelah membersihkan dirinya. Baekhyun menata buku tugas tersebut diatas meja, kemudian meninggalkannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin _"kau pasti lelah, seharian belajar dan tidak ada yang membuatmu tertawa seperti yang dilakukan seseorang itu pada Luhan."_ batun Baekhyun. Perlahan ia membuka bajunya, ia menatap lekat pantulan dirinya _"Mengapa kau begitu lembut? mengapa kau sama sekali tidak berotot seperti pria lain?"_ Baekhyun menyentuh dada dan lengannya.

Setelah merasa air di dalam bath-up cukup hangat ia memasukan dirinya kedalam air tersebut. Baekhyun berendam untuk menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang ia laluihari ini. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi hangat yang terasa pada permukaan kulit seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum _"Aahh.. nikmatnya seperti ini."_

Baekhyun mulai merasakan rileks menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, tetapi ia merasa ada yang salah dengan salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya " _Yaaak. Mengapa kau terbangun disaat aku ingin terlelap?_ " Baekhyun menatap horor pada sesuatu yang tengah berdiri di dalam air sana.

 _"Apakah karena aku memikirkan Ahjussi itu sehingga kau terbangun?" "Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang membuatku nyaman, dan hanya Ahjussi itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku?" "Sekarang kau tidurlah kembali, aku sungguh lelah hari ini."_ Baekhyun berbicara sendiri.

Dering handphone menyadarkan Baekhyun, ia menggapai ponsel yang berada diatas kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap horor pada layar ponselnya tersebut. Disana terpampang dengan jelas sebuah nama yang membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan.

"Ha..haloo.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu.

"Hai Baekhyunee.. Kau sedang apa?" balas suara disebrang sana.

"Ah..em.. Aku sedang belajar." jawab Baekhyun.

"Tetapi mengapa suaramu menggema, apa kau belajar di kamar mandi?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sial, penelpon disebrang sana tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang di kamar mandi. Belum lagi adik Baekhyun masih setia berdiri setelah mendengar suara penelpon.

"Ah tidak kau saja salah dengar CHANYEOL!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau senggang malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia senggang. Tetapi bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Pria paruh baya itu tentu tidak akan mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Mau kemana? Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa. Ayah tidak akan mengijinkan." Baekhyunpun akhirnya jujur.

"Soal ayahmu, serahkan saja padaku yang penting kau mau atau tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Kau yakin? Baiklah." tak ada pilihan. Baekhyun pun ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi aku jemput. Kau bersiap-siaplah. Aku tutup telponnya. See you!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat antusias.

"Okay.. See you.." Baekhyun mematikan panggilan tersebut dan meletakan kembali ponselnya.

Baekhyun masih ingin berendam, tetapi ia harus bersiap. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari bath-up dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di depan lemari memilih baju yang terlihat pantas untuk pergi menemui Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik kebawah " _dan kau tidurlah, aku akan bertemu dengannya. Jangan mengganggu."_

...

Kyungsoo tak henti tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan. Sehun berhasil membawa Luhan ke apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menghapus air mata yang keluar akibat banyak tertawa.

"Kyung, aku pergi sebentar. Aku akan kembali membawa seseorang." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang sedari tadi penuh canda tawa.

"Jangan terlalu lama, kau tidak ingin melewatkan ini kan." Chanyeol membuat tanda OK dengan jarinya.

Sehun tahu, membawa Luhan memang ide yang cemerlang. Luhan memang terlihat seperti seorang pemalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi setelah mengetahui kegemaran mereka sama yaitu menonton acara yang berhubungan dengan makanan akhirnya mereka menemukan kecocokan satu sama lain.

"Hyung.. Lihatlah yang dimakan oleh orang itu, aku pernah memakan makanan itu di dalam mimpiku." Luhan menunjuk pewara yang ada di televisi.

"Ah sayang sekali, aku sudah sering memakannya." Kyungsoo mencoba memanas-manasi Luhan.

"Benarkah? Apa itu enak Hyung?"Luhan menjadi penasaran.

"Tentu, lain waktu kita harus berkunjung ke Indonesia. Disana banyak buah-buahan yang aneh." ucap Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat mata Luhan berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Kau janji hyung?" Luhan menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo.

"Janji." Kyunsoo tersenyum saat mendengar sorak kegembiraan dari Luhan.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang yang ia sayangi. Kyungsoo memang bukan kakak kandung Sehun, ia merupakan anak dari ibu tirinya. Saat ayah Sehun memilih untuk menikah kembali ketika Sehun masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah. Ia mengenal Kyungsoo. Baginya Kyungsoo adalah kakak yang baik, bahkan ia selalu menganggap bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia, ia melihat Kyungsoo lebih hidup sekarang. Meskipun ia tahu saat Kyungsoo sendiri pasti lelaki bermata bulat itu akan kembali terbawa kenangan pahitnya. Ia melirik jam tangan, sudah satu jam sejakChanyeol meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tiba disini, ini sudah waktunya makan malam.

...

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju apartemen Kyungsoo, tetapi saat melintasi sebuah taman Chanyeol menghentikan perjalannya. Ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan sebentar di taman tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Ia masih tidak paham bagaimana cara Chanyeol membujuk ayahnya, sehingga ia diijinkan untuk pergi keluar rumah.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak karena menabrak punggung Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu membalikkan badannya, Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat sedang berpikir, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Baekhyun-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanpa basa basi Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit bingung. Ia merasa ini terlalu cepat, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Saat ini Baekhyun hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Chanyeol itu saja.

"Baekhyun-ah.." panggil Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Eh.. aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau belum melihat kesungguhanku? Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku merasa begitu hampa saat tidak bisa bertemu dengamu, aku selalu merindukanmu setiap hari. Bahkan saat inipun aku begitu merindukanmu." Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kecewa tetapi ia berusaha untuk kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, perkenalan mereka tidak diawali dengan kesan yang baik. Tetapi selama masa pendekatan, Chanyeol selalu menuruti semua yang Baekhyun minta. Ia juga merasa Baekhyun mulai membuka hatinya sejak ayahnya selalu mengijinkan ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan dari Chanyeol.

"Sangaaat.. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Karena begitu menyukaimu, aku sampai merasa tidak mampu bernapas saat kau berada jauh dariku." Jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkanakhirnya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Tetapi aku belum pernah berpacaran, aku tak yakin bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau tahu, aku masih kecil sedangkan kau sudah dewasa." Baekhyun berkata jujur, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan orang saat berpacaran.

"Tidak masalah, akupun sama. Aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, tetapi aku akan berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia." Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki mungil tersebut, pandangan mereka tetap bertemu. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang melihat kesungguhannya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun saat ini sedang merasa takut. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, membuat lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi mencari kepastian tersebut akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol begitu senang mendapatkan jawaban Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Saking bahagianya mereka berpelukan erat satu sama lain. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun.

...

Sehun menggerutu kesal, ini sudah panggilan kesepuluh tetapi Chanyeol belum juga tiba. Memang Kyungsoo dengan Luhan masih asik dengan dunia mereka. Tapi tolong Sehun sudah merasa kelaparan, cacing di dalam perutnya sudah meronta. Dan orang yang membawa makan malam sampai sekarang belum tiba.

Saat akan melakukan panggilan yang kesebelas, pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampilkan dua pria dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Sehun bernapas lega, dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau menjemput Baekhyun dari luar angkasa hah? Lama sekali!" gerutu Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Sehun.

"Tentu saja, makhluk indah sepertinya aku jemput dari langit." Chanyeol benar-benar meladeni ucapan Sehun. Siapa sangka ucapan Chanyeol tersebut membuat lelaki mungil disampingnya merona.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak ingin berdebat perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dan mereka melupakan kehadiranku. Cepat siapkan makan malamnya." Akhirnya sisi manja dari Sehunpun muncul.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dan tersenyum malu. Mereka akhirnya menuju meja makan sedangkan Sehun menjemput kedua orang yang tengah asik di dalam kamar untuk mengajak mereka makan malam.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar dan menuju meja makan. Saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing Luhan segera berlari.

"Beeeee~~~~" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil tersebut tersentak mendengar suara Luhan.

"Lulu? Kau disini juga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Haii.. Lihat siapa ini?"Kyungsoo mengangkat suara. Baekhyun mengalihkan padangannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"Ah.. Kau yang bernama Baekhyun. Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Luhan." ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menatap nyalang pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, sungguh." Luhan langsung melakukan pembelaan diri karena merasa terancam dengan tatapan Baekhyun. Melihat hal tersebut Kyungsoo pun tertawa.

"Lihatlah mereka menggemaskan sekali." ucap Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Chanyeol merasa bersyukur kehadiran kekasih mereka membawa dampak yang baik bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan ketika melihat orang-orang yang disayangi saling mengenal dan berelasi dengan baik.

Mereka berlima selesai menyantap makan malam. Sehun dan Chanyeol mendapat tugas untuk mencuci piring. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada di depan layar yang menampilkan beberapa adegan film horror.

"Bukankah bahagia melihat mereka begitu akrab?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk.

"Hmm. Tapi dilain sisi aku juga merasa sedih hyung. Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apak dia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan?" ucapan Sehun bagaikan sebilah pisau yang menyayat hati Chanyeol. Benar, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apakah dia saat ini juga bahagia?

...

Di dalam sebuah club terlihat seorang pria yang tengah menenggak minumannya. Pria tersebut sudah menghabiskan botol kelima minumannya. Ia terlihat mabuk, ia mulai berbicara sendiri dan meneteskan air matanya.

 _"Mengapa aku merasakan hati ini terasa begitu sesak? Aku sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat, aku memiliki kekasih yang cantik. Bahkan kekasihku terlihat begitu sempurna bagaikan bidadari. Tetapi mengapa seperti ada yang hilang dari dalam hidupku?"_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 **TBC**

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

Hai hai semua bertemu lagi kita..

Mon maap ni chapter agak lambat, biar ceritanya ga loncat jauh-jauh.

See you next chapter.

 **So TBC or END? Please leave you review. Aku sangat menghargai review kalian, mungkin ceritanya garing tapi aku hanya berusaha menuangkan apa yang ada dipikiranku.**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


	7. Chapter 7

.

"Jangaaaaan pergi, kumohon!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja baby, kita akan bertemu dua minggu lagi. Oke?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun.

"Dua minggu itu lama, apa yang harus aku lakukan selama kau pergi?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau harus belajar. Dua minggu akan terasa singkat saat kau benar-benar menikmatinya, saat aku tak ada disisimu ingatlah bahwa kau selalu ada dihatiku dan doaku selalu menyertaimu. Jadi kau harus belajar dengan baik meskipun berjauhan." Chanyeol menatap dalam manik bulan sabit milik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji setelah dua minggu kita akan langsung bertemu." Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tentu sayang. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan lepas landas nanti malam. See you baby." Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol pergi bekerja dalam waktu yang lama sejak mereka berpacaran. Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan jadwal kerja Chanyeol, biasanya ia hanya pergi tiga hari lalu kembali.

Baekhyun segera memasuki rumah saat bayangan Chanyeol tak lagi terlihat. Ia berjalan dengan malas, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan penerbangan Chanyeol, karena akan memasuki musim dingin ia takut Chanyeol sakit. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya dan mulai mengetikan pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol.

 _To: Papi PCY_

 _Pi, selamat bekerja. Aku mohon jaga kesehatan. Jangan sampai sakit. Jangan lupa menghubungiku. Loveyou.._

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol akan belajar dengan baik. Ia mulai membuka buku-buku pelajaran dan mengerjakan beberapa latihan yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh guru di sekolah esok hari. Baekhyun bukan siswa yang malas, ia termasuk siswa yang sangat rajin bahkan ia terkadang mempelajari materi yang belum sempat diajarkan di sekolah.

Saat Baekhyun tengah belajar pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Sedang belajar hmm?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Oh ayah, tentu. Aku sedang belajar sebentar lagi memasuki masa ujian, aku harus bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti dulu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tegas.

"Good boy, kau harus bisa berprestasi lagi. Sudah cukup waktu untuk bersantai yang kau lalui. Ayah tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sempat kehilangan konsentrasi pada aktivitas belajarmu, tapi apabila itu karena ayah. Ayah minta maaf, ayah tidak akan memaksakan kau untuk berfokus menjadi penerus ayah. Ayah hanya ingin kau berkembang seperti seharusnya, maafkan ayah yang sempat mengajakmu mengikuti pertemuan dengan kolega dan mengenalkan bisnis terlalu dini padamu." Minho mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan atas sikapnya selama ini.

"Tidak ayah. Ayah tidak salah, aku bahkan senang paling tidak aku sudah tahu seperti apa bisnis yang ayah tekuni. Suatu hari ketika aku dewasa dan siap, aku pasti akan membawa bisnis ayah pada puncak kejayaan. Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang aku katakan tapi aku akan berusaha untuk belajar dengan tekun, agar pantas menjadi penerus ayah." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada perut sang ayah.

"Sekarang kau belajar dengan baik, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jika kau ingin sesuatu dariku kau bisa langsung mengatakannya. Ayah berjanji akan lebih meluangkan waktu untuk putra ayah satu-satunya, karena ayah sadar ayah sudah melewatkan pertumbuhan dan perkembanganmu selama ini." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di perut ayahnya.

...

Jongin berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju ruang istirahat sesaat setelah pesawat lepas landas. Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang tengah melamun di ruang istirahat awak kabin. Jongin tengah berbaring menatap kosong langit-langit pesawat. Chanyeol menyenggol kaki Jongin, tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Hei Jongin." ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh hei." Jongin hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak mengecek kabin?" Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, Sehun sudah mengambil alih. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Jongin memalingkan dirinya memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Kau sakit? Baiklah istirahat saja kalau begitu. Jong, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal. Berpikirlah dengan hati-hati terhadap setiap keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku yakin kau paham maksudku. Ah satu lagi, meskipun kau sahabatku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuat Kyungsoo menderita untuk kesekian kalinya." Chanyeolpun kembali turun ke kabin. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan Jongin karena itu hanya akan membuat amarahnya tersulut.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Jongin kembali menatap langit-langit pesawat. Ia mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataan Chanyeol. Ia paham maksud Chanyeol, Jongin hanya menarik napas panjang. Ia berpikir apakah keputusannya saat ini salah?

Jongin menyadari semenjak ia dengan Jennie menjalin sebuah hubungan ada perubahan hubungan juga antara ia dengan para sahabatnya. Jongin merasa kesepian, meskipun Jennie selalu melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang tetapi bagi Jongin itu masih kurang. Ia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang setiap hari ia rasakan.

Jongin hanya merasa bahagia saat ia bersama dengan kekasihnya. Tetapi saat ia tengah sendiri perasaan bahagia itu seakan sirna. Hanya kesepian menyelimuti dimanapun ia berada. Tidak ada lagi canda tawa yang menggelegar seperti biasanya. Jennie selalu melarangnya untuk terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua sahabatnya. Jennie selalu meminta Jongin untuk menghabiskan semua waktunya bersama dengan Jennie. Kekasihnya bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan waktu libur Jongin.

Selama penerbangan berjam-jam Jongin hanya memikirkan itu di ruang istirahat. Ia bahkan tidak turun untuk bekerja. Ia benar-benar memikirkan apa yang salah pada dirinya, apa yang hilang pada dirinya.

...

Baekhyun menuju kantin bersama dengan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa obrolan mereka di dominasi oleh Luhan yang menyebarkan pada Joy dan Jongdae bahwa Baekhyun kini telah memiliki seorang pacar. Hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya yang lain penasaran mengenai pacar baru Baekhyun.

"Bee, siapa namanya? Apa ia bersekolah disini?" Jongdae mulai bertanya-tanya.

"SALAH.. Dia tidak bersekolah disini." ucap Luhan membuat Jongdae menyipitkan matanya menatap curiga pada Baekhyun.

"LULU! Kau sedang apa sih? Jangan hiraukan ucapan dia." Baekhyun mencoba tetap tenang.

"Bee, cepat katakan siapa?" Joy pun ikut mendesak Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang berkali-kali. Ia belum siap dengan pandangan sahabatnya mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kedua sahabatnya, tetapi karena Luhan semua hampir terbongkar.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan ucapan Luhan." Baekhyun mengelak sekali lagi.

"Oh aku tau, jangan-jangan ahjussi di cafe itu kan?" Jongdae membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Ah mana mungkin, ahjussi itu kan laki-laki. Mana mungkin Baekhyun berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki." Joy menggoyangkan telunjuknya tanda tidak setuju.

"Benaaar, aku yakin sekali ahjussi itu adalah pacar Baekhyun. Lagi pula apa salahnya berpacaran dengan sesama jenis? Menurutku wajar-wajar saja." Jongdae tetap yakin, serta ucapan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Luhan, lelaki bermata rusa itu sejak tadi hanya tertawa. Ia bahkan tidak membantu Baekhyun sama sekali atas masalah yang di timbulkan oleh mulutnya yang mirip dengan pewarta acara gosip.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Ya benar, orang itu pacarku tapi tolong jangan panggil Ahjussi. Orang itu masih muda, tahun ini usianya baru akan menginjak 27 tahun." Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah.

"Benarkah? Yaah hilang sudah harapanku." Joy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tak apa jika itu kau, aku turut senang." sambung Joy.

"Yes, tebakanku selalu seratus persen tepat. Aku menunggu traktiranmu. HAHAHA." Jongdae hanya tertawa. Sementara Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan.

"Usianya 27 bee? Mengapa tua sekali? Sehun saja masih 25 tahun. Hanya selisih tujuh tahun denganku." Luhan mengejek.

"Yak, dia tidak tua. Lagipula apa salahnya berpacaran dengan orang yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku?" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Wuuu terserah kau!" serempak ketiga sahabatnya menjawab membuat Baekhyun kesal.

...

Jongin segera melesat menuju apartemennya setelah ia tiba di Korea dan selesai bertugas. Ia sempat melihat ponselnya kemudian langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Saat tiba di depan pintu apartemen Jongin menepuk dadanya "Aku harus melakukannya." gumam Jongin. Ia menekan password pintu kemudian masuk. Jongin mendapati Jennie tengah memasak makan malam di dapur. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Jennie, ia memeluk wanita itu membuat Jennie menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Merindukanku?" tanya Jennie tetapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Jongin.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia pun meneteskan air matanya di bahu Jennie. Ia telah memikirkan keputusan ini dengan sangat hati-hati, bahkan selama ia bertugas semua pekerjaan Jongin diambil alih Sehun karena Jongin sibuk memikirkan pilihannya. Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu, membuat Jennie menghadap kearahnya.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Jennie lagi.

"Jennie, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu. Bisakah kau tinggalkan ini semua terlebih dahulu. Kita duduk disana dan berbicara." Jongin menunjuk sofa di depan televisi. Jennie mengikuti keinginan Jongin.

"Baiklah, ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Jennie duduk di sebelah Jongin dan menghadap ke arah Jongin.

"Hmm. Aku ingin kita berpisah." ucap Jongin ragu.

"Alasannya?" Jennie pun terlihat sangat tenang.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin selama kita bersama aku merasa bahagia. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat, aku merasa kau menghabiskan semua waktuku. Kau bahkan melarangku untuk melakukan apapun. Aku harus selalu mengikuti keinginanmu. Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukan itu lagi. Aku ingin bebas seperti sedia kala. Maafkan aku, aku pikir kita tidak bisa untuk terus bersama." Jongin memberi penjelasan.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, aku tidak akan memaksakan. Aku juga ingin mengakui satu hal padamu." ucap Jennie dengan tenang.

"Apa itu?" Jongin menatap Jennie dalam.

"Aku sebenarnya telah menikah, hanya saja suamiku tengah bertugas di luar negeri dan hubungan kami sedang buruk. Saat aku kesepian, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu. Hanya saja saat itu aku benar benar terpuruk dan kau datang begitu saja. Aku pikir hubungan kita akan berhasil sehingga aku sempat untuk menceraikan suamiku, tetapi minggu lalu suamiku kembali dan mengatakan akan kembali ke Korea." ucapan Jennie membuat Jongin terperanjat.

Jongin tidak percaya selama ini ia telah di tipu oleh wanita berparas cantik ini. Ia bahkan telah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan wanita yang masih berstatus istri orang lain. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh, yang selama ini hanya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan nafsu seorang wanita bersuami yang kesepian.

"Baiklah aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi sekarang. Terimakasih, maafkan aku membohongimu." Jennie dengan tenang menyentuh rahang Jongin dan segera beranjak dari apartemen Jongin.

Sementara Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Jennie. Begitu bodohnya ia sampai terjebak pada permainan yang membuat ia kehilangan kekasih dan kedua sahabatnya.

...

Baekhyun meminta tolong pada Luhan untuk bekerja sama mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah Luhan malam ini saat Luhan hendak pulang. Meskipun awalnya Luhan menolak karena merasa berbohong itu tidak baik, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mendengarkan Baekhyun terus merengek ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Papa Baekhyun, bolehkan Baekhyun menginap di rumah Luhan malam ini?" tanya Luhan dengan sopan.

"Menginap? Memangnya ada apa sampai harus menginap?" Minho memastikan alasan dari Luhan.

"Ada tugas yang harus kami selesaikan malam ini, berhubung papa dan mama sedang pergi dan Luhan harus menjaga rumah. Apakah Papa Baekhyun mengijinkan?" Luhan berbohong soal tugas tetapi tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang pergi.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Jangan macam-macam ya, karena rumah Luhan dekat aku ijinkan." ucap Minho

"Terimakasih ayah." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun dan Luhan keluar dari rumah Baekhyun menuju rumah Luhan. Baekhyun sudah meminta Luhan untuk menanyakan pada Sehun dimana Chanyeol tinggal. Baekhyun ingin membuat kejutan untuk Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti lelah dan akan menemuinya esok hari, jadi dengan inisiatif Baekhyun akan mendatangi Chanyeol.

Saat sampai di rumah Luhan, Baekhyun segera menaiki taksi yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Ahjussi antarkan aku ke alamat ini." Baekhyun memperlihatkan alamat yang ada di ponselnya.

"Baiklah." jawab Ahjussi tersebut.

Baekhyun bersenandung sambil memperhatikan jalanan dari dalam taksi. Ia melihat banyak orang masih berlalu lalang meskipun sudah pukul 7 malam. Hingga akhirnya taksi tersebut berhenti disebuah bangunan apartemen.

Baekhyun memasuki bangunan tersebut, ia mencari lift dan menekan tombol lantai tujuannya. Chanyeol tinggal di lantai enam. Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan mulai mencari nomor 614 apartemen milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencari dengan perlahan dan teliti hingga ia tiba di depan pintu apartemen yang ia tuju.

Lelaki mungil itu menekan bell apartemen milik Chanyeol kemudian bersembunyi di balik pintu. Hingga akhirnya ada yang membuka pintu tersebut, seorang pria bertubuh atletis yang hanya menggunakan kaus dalam.

"Doooorrrr..." Baekhyun mengejutkan pria tersebut.

"Astaga. Baekhyun? Sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ingin menemuimu. Apa kau tidak senang?" Baekhyun menunduk memilin ujung bajunya.

"Ah aku senang, hanya saja ini sudah malam. Kita bisa bertemu besok." Chanyeol melihat reaksi Baekhyun berniat mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kau akan menyuruhku pulang?" Baekhyun semakin tertunduk. Tanpa memberikan jawaban Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawa kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam apartemen.

Chanyeol tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah bagi Baekhyun disaat udara musim dingin ia keluar seorang diri tengah malam. Pasti Baekhyun tengah menahan rasa dingin yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat. Atau kau ingin minum yang lain?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Apapun." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol menuju dapur ia membuka kulkas melihat apakah ia memiliki minuman lain. Chanyeol menilat sebotol susu dan sekotak buah strawberry, ia menghangatkan susu tersebut kemudian mencampurkan nya dengan strawberry. Chanyeol mengetahui minuman kesukaan Baekhyun, ia menyiapkan susu strawberry hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Minumlah.." Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas pada Baekhyun, untuk menghilangkan dingin di tangan Baekhyun.

"Waaah kesukaanku." ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Selagi kau minum, aku mandi sebentar. Aku baru saja tiba saat kau menekan bell pintu tadi." Chanyeol mengecup kening BAekhyun.

"Baiklaaah." suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat riang.

Sementara Chanyeol mandi, Baekhyun membuka paddingnya menampilkan Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis. Baekhyun melihat-lihat isi apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Ia melihat beberapa foto yang tepajang di dinding, karena bosan Baekhyun menyalakan televisi. Ia mencari saluran televisi yang menarik. tetapi tidak ada acara televisi yang menyenangkan menurut Baekhyun. Karena penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kotak penyimpanan kaset-kaset dvd milik Chanyeol. Sebagian besar kaset-kaset tersebut berisi film-film musikal. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol menyukai musik sehingga film yang ia tonton pun kebanyakan berbau musik.

Karena tidak ada film yang menarik Baekhyun menyimpan kembali kaset-kaset tersebut. Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Chanyeol dari kamar mandi, menunjukan Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun melirik, spontan Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas melihat Chanyeol setengah telanjang.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aku mencari koleksi film milikmu tetapi tidak ada yang menarik. Baekhyun menjawab tetapi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Oia baby, kau mau pulang kapan? Nanti aku antar." tanya Chanyeol.

"Akuu tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin menginap. Boleh ya?" Baekhyun menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu memohon. Chanyeol mana tega menolak wajah memohon Baekhyun.

"Meninap? Kau sudah ijin?"Chanyeol sebenarnya senang senang saja Baekhyun menginap hanya khaatir Baekhyun belum mendapatkan ijin.

"Sudah, aku bilang menginap di rumah Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun ssantai.

"Kau berbohong?" Chanyeol tampak kurang senang.

"Kalau aku mengatakan ingin meninap di rumahmu, mana mungkin ayah ijinkan." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja ya." Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak.

Baekhyun senang saat Chanyeol mengijinkannya untuk menginap, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu sontak merasa kaget saat Baekhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba, membuat handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya terlepas begitu saja.

Saat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas, Chanyeol segera mengambil handuknya dan berlari ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeolpun tertawa.

...

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidur tetapi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, sehingga ia merasa terganggu. Sementara Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Baekhyun ingin membangunkan Chanyeol tetapi ada rasa tidak tega. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol sangat lelah. Ia memperhatikan pahatan sempurna yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengusap lembut rahang Chanyeol, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Selamat tidur papi." bisik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol, ia menuju dapur mencari makanan mungkin jika perutnya kenyang ia akan mudah tidur seperti biasanya. Sementara Baekhyun pergi keluar Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur sama seperti Baekhyun, belum lagi melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dan celana dalam. Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol Bahwa itu kebiasaan tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur bila menggunakan celana panjang.

Chanyeol sedari tadi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun adalah kekasih pertama Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol pria dewasa yang sudah pasti mengerti dengan dorongan hasrat seksual. Malam ini dirinya tengah diuji dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Bagian selatan Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegak sejak Baekhyun melepaskan celana panjangnya, oleh karena itu Chanyeol segera menutup dirinya dengan selimut dan memejamkan mata.

Kulit Baekhyun begitu putih bersih tanpa noda, orang dewasa mana yang bisa menahan diri melihat pemandangan itu terlebih pemandangan tersebut dimiliki oleh kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Chanyeol mengenggam sesuatu yang bangun disana. Ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan tengah bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan semakin lama semakin cepat. Chanyeol menggumamkan bama Baekhyun berkali-kali. Tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun tengah mengintip yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dari balik pintu. Saat Baekhyun keluar ia sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang Chanyeol lalukan? Mengapa ia melakukan itu pada penisnya? Lalu mengapa ia menyebutkan namaku betkali-kali?" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan aktivitas Chanyeol, hingga ia merasa bagian bawahnya semakin sesak. Ia ikut ereksi melihat aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tetap diam memperhatikan Chanyeol. Hingga ia melihat Chanyeol mencapai ejakulasiya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sperma yang cukup banyak membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Apakah begitu caranya? Membuat benda ini tertidur lagi?" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia melihat bayangan Baekhyun di balik pintu tengah melakukan apa yang ia lakukan tadi sambil mengigit pakaiannya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

Hello semuaaa. Maap di chapter ini masih kebanyakan bahas Jongin.

See you next chapter with HUNHAN and CHANBAEK.

Oiaa ga lupa, kalau mau cerita ini tetep lanjut. DONT FORGET REVIEW :)

so TBC or END?

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan wajah berseri, ia tersenyum begitu lebar menampilkan giginya yang putih dan rapih saat memsuki kelas. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut. Luhan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menunggu Baekhyun di bangkunya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri." cibir Luhan.

"Biarkan saja, yang pasti aku merasa senang hari ini." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tidak peduli.

"Ku tebak, kau sudah melakukannya dengan si Park itu kan?" Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Melakukan apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Baekhyun sungguh polos, ia bahkan benar-benar tidak mengetahui maksud Luhan.

"Tidak usah berlaga polos Byun, aku tahu kau pasti melakukan itu semalam." Luhan tidak mau kalah, ia merasa sahabatnya tengah berpura-pura bodoh.

"Apa yang kau maksud Lulu? Katakan dengan jelas, karena aku bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiranmu." Baekhyunpun akhirnya kesal, kini raut wajahnya berubah.

"Astaga Byun, ternyata kau benar-benar tidak mengerti. Maksudku, kau sudah melakukan seks kan dengan si Park tadi malam?" Luhan akhirnya _to the point._

"Luluuu.. Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu bodoh. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti cara melakukannya." Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya tertawa bodoh mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun.

"HAHAHA.. Mau aku ajari, itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan Bee." goda Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"TIDAK." ucap Baekhyun singkat. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, ia bersyukur sahabatnya masih polos seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu kedatangan Joy dan Jongdae, kemudian disusul oleh wali kelas. Pelajaran hari ini terasa begitu cepat.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya kini tengah serius mengikuti pelajaran matematika. Bapak Choi kini memberikan beberapa latihan soal kepada murid-muridnya. Ia memberikan waktu untuk para murid mengerjakan, kemudian ia akan meminta beberapa murid untuk menjawab soal-soal tersebut.

"Jongdae, coba kau kerjakan nomor 1. Jaehyun, kerjakan nomor 2, dan Luhan coba kerjakan nomor 3." perintah Pak Choi.

Jongdae dan Jaehyun segera berjalan ke depan papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut, tetapi Luhan masih duduk di tempatnya. Kini Luhan tengah mencoba merebut buku milik Baekhyun. Luhan belum mengerjakan satu soalpun, karena sedari tadi ia sibuk bermain handpone bertukar pesan dengan sang kekasih yaitu Sehun.

"LUHAN.. CEPAT KERJAKAN!" Bentak Pak Choi.

Baekhyun yang tadinya mencoba untuk mempertahankan bukunya kini membiarkan Luhan untuk mengambil bukunya. Ia tidak tega apabila Luhan terkena marah atau hukuman dari Pak Choi. Lagipula semalam Luhan sudah membantu Baekhyun, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau sekarang Baekhyun membalas perbuatan Luhan.

"Ah, akhirnya." Luhan kembali dengan lesu.

"Hutangku lunas ya.." ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Utang apa?" Luhan bingung.

"Utangku semalam." ucap Baekhyun singkat.

"Aaaah, tidak bisaaaaa..." Luhan mengerti maksud Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

...

Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan di taman dekat sekolah. Luhan meminta Sehun untuk datang lebih awal, karena Luhan tidak ingin menunggu Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun hanya mengikuti kenginan Luhan.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Sehun tiba. Karena bosan Sehun akhirnya berjalan mengitari taman tersebut. Ia melihat ada penjual es krim, ia membelikan es krim untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun. Karena ia tahu bahwa Luhan pasti akan datang bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai membeli es krim, ia kembali duduk di bangku taman. Tak berapa lama terlihat Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun cemberut karena tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Luhan.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan manja.

"Ah tidak, aku baru menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit." jawab Sehun dengan jujur.

"Itu lama bodoh." sangga Baekhyun.

Sehun menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang ek krim "Ini untuk kalian."

"Terimakasih sayangkuu.." ucap Luhan dengan keras, membuat Sehun tertawa sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertunduk malu.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya mengobrol untuk sementara waktu sambil menunggu es krim yang mereka makan habis. Baekhyun merasa kagum dengan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun mereka terlihat begitu manis. Setelah es krim itu habis Baekhyun pun akhirnya pamit terlebih dahulu karena sudah di jemput.

"Aku pulang ya." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut kami saja Bee?" Ajak Luhan.

"Tidak, silahkan kau manfaatkan waktumu bersama kekasihmu." Baekhyun menolak dengan halus.

"Bukankah kau mau di ajari itu..." ucapan Luhan belum selesai terpotong karena mulutnya di tutup oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Diajari apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Lupakan ucapan Luhan, baiklah aku pulang. Bye." Baekhyun segera meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Pipinya kini merah mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi.

Sehun dan Luhan pun akhirnya membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Luhan berkata bahwa ia penat dan ingin sedikit hiburan. Lalu, Sehun memberikan ide untuk bermain di game center. Kini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke game center.

Selama perjalanan Luhan bersenandung kecil, Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara merdu Luhan. Ia mengusak surai hitam Luha dengan lembut.

"Suaramu indah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke saja." Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan, Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka merubah tujuan menjadi pergi ke tempat Karaoke.

...

Chanyeol sudah satu jam menunggu Baekhyun di rumahnya. Ia sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu sang kekasih. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, Chanyeol memang orang yang mudah menyesuaikan diri. Ia pun cepat akrab dengan siapapun, karena Chanyeol selalu bersikap sopan dan ramah.

Pintu rumah terbuka, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun yang datang. Tetapi yang datang bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan Minho yaitu ayah dari sang kekasih.

"Rupanya ada tamu." ucap Minho dengan ramah.

"Iya, Chanyeol datang untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun." sahut Sunny.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan?" tanya Minho pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya keluar Tuan. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang tidak bertugas." Chanyeol mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Oh begitu, akhir-akhir ini apakah kalian dekat? Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau datang meminta ijin mengajak anakku pergi." Minho menatap serius pada Chanyeol.

"Ah itu.. Sebenarnya..." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

"Akuuu pulaaaangg~~" suara khas Baekhyun terdengar dengan jelas.

Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk berdadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ada apa batinnya. Ia melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya tengah serius berbincang dengan Chanyeol hingga ia datang. Baekhyun berpikir apakah Chanyeol membuat kesalahan. Atau jangan-jangan Baekhyun bercerita pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran. Dan orang tuanya tidak menyetujui itu, karena mereka sesama laki-laki.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Sini duduk sebelah Chanyeol." pinta sang ibu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Sunny.

"Sekarang coba jelaskan." Sambung Minho.

"Sebenarnya.." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong lagi.

"Maafkan aku ayah, maafkan aku ibu. Aku tau ini salah, tapi bagaimana lagi aku menyukainya. Maafkan kami, aku mohon." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana tertohok. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan bahwa mereka berpacaran, tetapi Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan di festival makanan dekat rumahnya karena disana banyak menu berbau strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Sunny dengan suara meninggi. Sedangkan Minho hanya menatap dengan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kedua anak adam itu diam seribu bahasa. Baekhyun bodoh, seharusnya biarkan Chanyeol yang berbicara. Kalau seperti ini tidak ada yang tahu nasib hubungan mereka.

...

Jongin menikmati hari liburnya dengan tidur seharian, ia bahkan tidak beranjang sedikitpun dari kasurnya. Perutnya berbunyi, membuat sang empunya terusik. Akhirnya Jongin pun bangun, ia berjalan dengan lemas ke arah dapur. ia membuka kulkasnya tidak ada apapun disana.

Jongin meraih ponselnya hendak menelpon layanan pesan antar makanan. Karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Saat layar ponselnya menyala Jongin melihat foto yang dijadikannya sebagai homescreen. Disana terdapat Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan dirinya. Hatinya mencelos mengingat semua kenangan mereka bersama.

Jongin memilih untuk menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan pergi mandi. Ia akan membeli makan di cafe milik ibu Chanyeol saja.

Setelah beberapa menit ia bersiap, ia keluar dari apartemennya. Ia pikir berjalan kaki akan lebih menenangkan sekaligus berolahraga.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati ya, jangan bermain ponsel terus." Suara yang tidak asing terdengar di gendang telinga Jongin. Ia segera melihat kesekeliling, berharap menemukan yang empunya suara. Hingga ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal kini tengah mengusap pelan kepala seorang anak kecil.

"Kyungsoo.." teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Wajahnya yang semula tersenyum kini berubah menjadi datar. Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu juga setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo semakin menjauhpun segera berlari mengejarnya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatannya selama ini.

"Kyungsoo tunggu.. Sebentar.." Jongin kembali berteriak. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tetapi apa boleh buat tangannya kini telah di raih oleh seseorang.

"Mau apa lagi?" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu." Jongin menggenggan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi lepaskan." Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, ku mohon." pinta Jongin.

"Apa lagi yang perlu aku dengar? Kau tidak malu? Semua mata melihat kearah kita. Bukannya kau paling tak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa kau sempat menyukai laki-laki?" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat hati Jongin seperti ditusuk pisau. Benar, perkataan Kyungsoo benar adanya, ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia juga menyukai laki-laki. Tetapi entah mengapa saat ini ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, dengarkan aku dulu yaa." Jongin memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah baiklah." Kyungsoo pun menyerah.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju cafe milik ibu Chanyeol. Sepanjang jalan tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia takut jika ia berbicara akan salah dan membuat Kyungsoo berubah pikiran.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

HELLO maaf keterlambatan update nyaa. semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff ini.

Sama seperti yg aku bilanh di HF kemarin kalau memang masih ada yg menunggu aku usahakan seminggu sekali untuk fast update.

terimakasih :)

Review jusseyo :)

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**


End file.
